Amor & Odio
by mapasstewart
Summary: Bella regresa luego de 3 años en Londres muy cambiada y su hermano junto con los mellizos Cullen Y Hale trataran de arreglar un problema que hubo en el pasado ¿podran lograrlo? pero no todo sera tan facil...tendran que lidiar con el odio de Bella
1. El inicio

Bella Pov.

_-Favor abrocharse los cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar- _dijo la maldita vos de el piloto por el auto parlante.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan Dwyer, pero me gusta más Bella, ¡no sé porque a mis padres se les ocurrió ponerme ese maldito nombre! Bueno el caso es que estoy en este estúpido avión solo por la maldita razón de que mis padres decidieron que ya había pasado 3 años con mis abuelos en Londres y que haci no quisiera tenía que volver al infernal pueblo donde están viviendo Forks. Soy albina al igual que mis padres, tengo el cabello de un color caoba, largo y ondulado, mis ojos son color chocolate y tengo 16 años.

Mis padres son Charlie Swan y René Dwyer, mi padre es un reconocido doctor que se canso de vivir en Londres y acepto la oferta de venir aquí. Mi madre es una famosa decoradora de interiores aunque también es una abogada. Lastimosa mente tengo un idiota hermano mellizo llamado Emmett, pero desde hace tres años ya no lo es.

Mi familia es muy amiga de los Cullen y los Hale, Carlisle Cullen un reconocido neurocirujano, Esme Evenson es una decoradora de interiores, estos dos tienen mellizos llamados Edward y Alice. Los hale son una familia muy importante en el mundo medico y en el de los abogados, Robert Hale es un gran cirujano plástico y su esposa Christina Whitlock es una gran abogada. Ellos también tienen hijos mellizos se llaman Jasper y Rosalie. Realmente no me acuerdo mucho de los mellizos Cullen y Hale ni de Emmett.

-Señorita acabamos de aterrizar ya puede ajar del avión-dijo la azafata mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro por la forma en que me vestía, digamos que me vestía al estilo Avril lavigne mesclado con Taylor mosmen.

-Gracias-dije mirándola con todo el odio posible.

Cuando baje de esa maldita maquina recogí mis maletas y antes de llegar a la sala donde me estaba esperando mi madre prendí mi celular y llame inmediatamente a una de mis mejores amigas, Jane Volturi.

_-¿Bella?- _contesto mi amiga al segundo timbre con un tono de alegría y preocupación

-Hola Jane-dije con alegría.

-¡_Bella por todos los cielos! ¡Pensé que el maldito avión se había estrellado!-_dijo con tono alegre pero serio.

-¡Tranquila pequeña estoy bien! ¡Deja tu dramatismo! Acabo de aterrizar y me dirijo hasta donde esta mi madre-dije rodando los ojos.

-¡_Me alegra que estés bien! ¿Cómo crees que se tomen tu cambio en tres años?-_dijo mi amiga con tino burlón

-Pues René ya me había visto y pues los otros no sé como reaccionaran y en realidad ¡me da igual!-dije con tono despreocupado.

-¡_Esa es la actitud! Oye Bell en dos semanas vamos a estar haya compartiendo con tigo ese infernal pueblo-_ dijo Jane ya que una de las razones por las que accedí a volver fue porque ellos vendrían después que yo estuviera en Forks.

-¡Genial! Jane hablamos luego ya llegue ¡Diles a todos que nos vemos en dos semanas!-dije y colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se suponía que se encontraba mi madre me pare en una silla para ver en donde estaba, no necesite mucho tiempo cuando al fin vi un letrero con letras negras y grandes que decía "_BELLA SWAN"_, baje de la silla y me dirigí hasta donde estaba el letrero.

Cuando estuve cerca vi a un hombre, que suponía que era el chofer de mi madre y al lado de estaba ella René Dwyer, ella y yo siempre nos hemos parecido excepto que ella tiene el pelo corto y cada vez que sonríe se ven pequeñas líneas en su rostro.

-¡Bella Hija! No sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo mi madre abrazándome y aduras penas le devolví el abrazo.

-Hola René yo también te extrañe-dije con falso entusiasmo.

-Veo que sigues vistiéndote y actuando como tus amiguitos- dijo mi madre ya que nunca le agradaron los Volturi,- Pero bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí porque no vamos a casa te tengo una sorpresa-dijo viendo que iba a discutir por lo que dijo de mis amigos.

-Está bien pero odio las sorpresas-dije caminando con mis maletas hasta el auto.

Al llegar el chofer metió mis maletas al baúl y se monto en el auto ya que mi madre y yo ya nos habíamos metido y partimos hacia la casa/mansión Swan.

El recorrido paso en silencio ya que no quería hablar, desde que viaje a Londres me volví una persona muy distante. Poco a poco me fui sumiendo en mis pensamientos, pensaba como estarían mis amigos y mis abuelos, estos últimos fueron como mis padres en los últimos 3 años.

-Bella cariño ya llegamos-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra me baje del carro y espere a mi mama al frente de la puerta de mi antigua casa.

-Bella vamos luego subirán tus maletas vamos entremos-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¿Por qué tanta emoción?-pregunte con mucho desanimo.

-Porque aquí está tu sorpresa-dijo caminando hacia la sala con migo detrás.

Al llegar a la sala todo estaba muy oscuro, (cabe mencionar que llegue a las 7:04 pm) pero tan pronto iba a preguntar que porque estaba oscura, la luz se prendió dejando ver a 10 figuras.

-¡BIENVENIDA-dijeron todos con alegría pero al verme quedaron sorprendidos- ¿Bella? –dijeron o más bien preguntaron al tiempo con la boca abierta.

-¡SI! ¿Y ustedes son?-dije con falso entusiasmo.

-Bella ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcas a tu padre, a tu hermano, a tus tíos y a tus amigos?- dijo René situándose al lado de mi padre ya que al él si lo recordaba…bueno en realidad los recordaba a todos pero eran imágenes borrosas.

-René…-comencé pero me vi interrumpida por mi madre.

-Dime mama Bella no René-dijo mirándome con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Está bien _mama_ si recuerdo a Charlie, pero de los demás solo tengo imágenes borrosas-dije con indiferencia.

-¿Entonces porque no me saludas?-dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo.

-Hola Charlie-dije devolviéndole con desgana el abrazo.

-Bueno hija…-comenzó mi padre pero se vio interrumpido por la canción de Taylor mosmen "my mediciné" que era el tono de mi celular.

-Perdón Charlie es mi celular- dije sacándolo del bolsillo y conteste sin ver quién era.

-¿Alo? ¿Quién es y que quiere?-dije aun parada en el umbral de la sala.

-¡_¿Cómo que quien soy Isabella? ¡¿Acaso no te acuerdas de tu hermano?-_ dijo una vos que conocía a la perfección era Félix.

-¡Haber en primer lugar no me grites! En segundo lugar ¿cómo voy a olvidar a él tarado que tengo como hermano y mejor amigo?- dije rodando los ojos y apoyando mi espalda en una pared.

-¡_Hay que humor!-_dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Como sea ¿qué quieres?- dije tapando mi boca fingiendo un bostezo.

-_Es que la sádica que tenemos por amiga nos conto que ya habías llegado y solo quería saber si ya toda tu familia te vio y que expresión puso. Haci que habla de una vez-_dijo.

-Típico de ti Félix Volturi, bueno pues mi papa no reacciono tan mal, los demás están aun en estado de shock nada de qué preocuparse y ¿Cómo van todos por allá?-dije sin importarme que hay estuvieran otras personas.

-_Nada aquí que Heidie y Jane están deprimidas porque su mejor amiga se fue y no pueden hacer tantas travesuras ni ir de compras, Demetrie esta aburrido porque no hay con quien pelear, Alec está peor que todos y pues aquí tu lindo y sexy hermano está tratando de sobrevivir a estos deprimidos- _dijo Félix cosa que no me sorprendió ya que yo estaba igual o peor que ellos.

- Yo también los extraño, ¡dile a Heidie y a Jane que cuando lleguen hacemos las maldades y compras que ellas quieran, dile al idiota de Demetrie que apenas me entere de que hizo algo malo y el ponga un pie aquí está en problemas, dile a Alec que se divierta que en dos semanas nos vemos! ¡Y tú idiota trata de que todos se diviertan! Y hablamos más tarde que estoy en reconocimiento – dije mirando como mis padres me miraban reprobatoriamente.

-_¡Yo les digo Bellita!-_dijo en tono burlón.

-¡MALDITO NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR HACI!-dije furiosa ya que ese apodo lo odiaba pero el muy…el muy él me colgó.

-¿ya terminaste hija?-pregunto Charlie notablemente enojado por el vocabulario de su hija.

-Si…y en ¿que estábamos?- dije desinteresada.

-Bueno como te decíamos ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen- dijo señalando a dos personas un hombre y una mujer. El Hombre era rubio y más guapo que una estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido con ojos azules muy oscuros. La Mujer tenía su rostro en forma de corazón y su pelo en ondas de color caramelo que recordaba la ingenuidad de la época de las películas mudas, era pequeña y delgada, pero aun así de facciones menos pronunciadas pero más redondeadas que las de mis padres o de Carlisle, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda.

-¡Hola Bella que alegría volverte a ver!- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-¡Si estas muy….cambiada!-dijo Esme sin encontrar la frase correcta para describirme ahora.

-Carlisle, Esme también me alegra verlos- dije sin sonreír.

-Bueno Bella ellos son Robert y Christina Hale- dijo René.

Robert tenía el pelo color miel oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color azul verdoso, era lato e igual que todo los presentes era de piel albina, era muy alto y fornido. Christina tenía su cabello color oro le llegaba hasta el final de su cintura tenia lo ojos de color azul profundo y tenía un aspecto de ángel, ella perfectamente hubiese podido ser modelo.

-Hola Bella te extrañábamos-dijeron los dos al tiempo.

-Hola- fue lo único que me limite a decir.

-Bueno Hija ellos son…-comenzó a decir mi madre pero se vio interrumpida por mi celular.

-Perdón René-dije sacando nueva mente mi celular de mi bolsillo.

-¡_BELLA!-_se escucharon cinco voces por el otro lado de la línea, ya sabía quiénes eran, los Volturi, más explícitamente llamando del celular de Heidie.

-¿Acaso ustedes no duermen? ¡Haya apenas son las 3:09 de la madrugada!-dije con falso enojo pero en realidad me asuntaba que esos cinco no hayan dormido nada.

-¡_Hay Bella es que no podíamos dormir! ¡Además como vamos a dormir si el idiota de mi novio no nos deja dormir! y no nos has llamado- _dijo Heidie.

-Ya Heidie relájate, si no los he llamado es porque estoy en reconocimiento-dije.

-_¿De cadáveres? ¡Y NO ME INVITASTE!-_ dijo Jane como siempre igual de sádica.

-¡No idiota! Es reconocimiento pero no de cadáveres sino de amigos de René y Charlie- dije rodando los ojos.

-_Bella me asustaste pensé que habías matado a alguien-_dijo el Bruto de Demetrie.

-Idiota ¿Cállate si? Además si mato a alguien ten por seguro que serias tú el primero en mi lista-dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-_Bueno si ya sabemos que el día que Demetrie aparezca muerto es culpa de Bells, y hablando de muertes ¿como te va con tu familia?- _pregunto Alec el era el único junto a mí que nos considerábamos los mas cuerdos del grupo.

-Nada aquí que me están matando con la mirada, unos 4 están en shock y mi madre los odia todavía- dije sabiendo que ellos también la odiaban, y ¡creo que yo también!

_-¡Hay dile que nosotros a ella! ¿Y los reconociste fácilmente?-_ Pregunto Félix.

-Y ya que hablas Félix ¡NUNCA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR BELLITA! Y, No, ya saben que desde que me fui no volví a verlos solo a mis padres y eso que era por fotos, pero ya estoy recordando por haci decirlo ¿Y cuando llegan?-dije desviando mi mirada hacia el otro lado de la sala ya que mis padres me miraban como si me quisieran matar.

-_En dos semanas pero no sabemos el día solo que te llamamos cuando estemos en el aeropuerto de haya- _dijo Alec.

-Bueno hablamos más tarde que creo que si sigo hablando, la próxima vez que me vean será en el cementerio Adiós-dije y como siempre colgué sin esperar que respondieran.

-Bella dame el celular-dijo mi madre extendiendo su mano haci mi para entregarle mi celular cosa que NO iba a pasar.

-¡Mmm…déjame pensarlo…NO!- dije retándola con la mirada.

-Isabella dame el maldito celular- dijo destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

-Te dije que no te lo voy a dar haci que deja de insistir y vuelve a lo que estabas ¿si?-dije guardando mi celular.

-Como sea…Te decía que ellos son los Mellizos Cullen, Edward y Alice y ellos los mellizos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie.-dijo mi madre sella landó a 4 adolecentes que estaban entre los cinco que estaban hay parados como unos idiotas.

La primera chica era baja, tiene un aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto es rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso con sus son de igual color de los de Esme pero mucho más claros, le ponía unos 16 años o 15 por lo menos.

El primer chico era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado, con ojos verdes esmeralda un poco más claro que los de Esme.

La ultima chica es la más alta tiene una figura precisa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista sports ilustrated y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima solo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio cae en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son de un azul claro.

El último chico era más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel, tenía sus ojos de igual color que los de la Rubia.

Pero no basto más de una mirada a cada uno de ellos para recordar el último día que estuve aquí, y todo lo que ellos junto a Emmett me dijeron. Inmediatamente deseche ese recuerdo.

-¡Hola Bella!-dijo Alice caminando hacia mí con sus andares de bailarina y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola-dije secamente y retrocedí un paso disimuladamente.

-¡HERMANITAAAA!-dijo una vos, que supe que era de Emmett. Pero antes de poderme mover de donde estaba sentí que me separaban del suelo y me comenzaban a dar vueltas.

-¡EMMETT BAJAME YA!- dije fuera de mis casillas ya que me enfurecía verlo llegar haci como si nada hubiese pasado hace 3 años.

-Perdón hermanita es que te he extrañado mucho-dijo poniéndome en el suelo y dándome un beso en la frente.

Cuando se separo de mi lo pude ver bien, no había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que lo vi, era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado tenía un color de ojos casi iguales a los míos pero más oscuros.

-Me importa una mierda que me hayas extrañado o no, solo quiero que te graves algo en la cabeza nunca escúchame bien ¡NUNCA EN TU MISERABLE VIDA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR "HERMANITA" PORQUE YO NO SOY NADA TUYO!- dije gritándole en la cara y haciendo comillas en la parte de hermanita, al terminar subí lo más rápido las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso donde quedaba mi habitación y al llegar allí cerré la puerta lo más duro que pude y me ataque a llorar de dolor y rabia, de un momento a otro caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen RR! Las que leen "vampire 6" la otra semana subo dos capítulos!**


	2. Bienvenida, Shock & Plan

Edward Pov.

Estábamos todos reunidos en la casa de los Swan, ya que hoy era un día muy especial para ellos y para nosotros, ya que hoy regresaba luego de tres largos años en Londres, la pequeña Swan más conocida como Bella, la melliza de uno de mis mejores amigos. Todos la echábamos de menos especialmente Emmett, el mellizo de Bella, Alice mi melliza, Jasper, Rosalie melliza de este y desde luego yo. Porque desde que los Swan llegaron hace 12 años somos mejores amigos.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Evenson, tengo 16 años al igual que todos mis amigos, soy desgarbado, menos corpulento que mis amigos, llevo el pelo siempre despeinado y es de color castaño dorado, mis ojos son de un color verde esmeralda soy el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y el "play boy". Alice mi melliza tiene un aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas un fideo. Su pelo es corto y rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección diferente y de un negro intenso, sus ojos son iguales que los míos pero más claros. Soy más alto que ella como por casi dos cabezas. Ella es la abeja reina.

Jasper uno de mis mejores y novio de Alice, es alto y delgado y un poco mas corpulento que yo y tiene el cabello color miel, sus ojos son de un color celeste y es líder del equipo de beisbol. Rosalie novia de Emmett y hermana de Jasper, es la más alta, tiene un figura preciosa del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista sports illustrated, su pelo rubio cae en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos son mucho más oscuros que los de su hermano ella es la capitana de las porristas

Emmett es muy fuerte, tan musculoso que parece un verdadero levantador de pesas, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y rizado, sus ojos son de un color café oscuro y capitán del equipo de Basquetbol.

-¡Emmett! ¿Podrías dejar de organizar todo y sentarte de una vez?- dijo Rose ya que Emmett llevaba más de una hora arreglando hasta el más mínimo e insignificante detalle.

-No puedo Ross todo tiene que estar perfecto para cuándo llegue y todo tal cual como ella lo dejo el día que se fue- dijo mi amigo con tristeza en la última parte ya que el sufrió más que todos con la partida de Bella.

-Emmett, Rosalie tiene razón todo está perfecto relájate-dijo René la madre de Emmett.

-¿Estás segura?-dijo el idiota que tengo como amigo mirando a su madre con los ojos entre cerrados. Es ¿que no se daba cuenta de que todo estaba como un cristal?

-Si no te preocupes- dijo la aludida- y ya se me hace tarde para ir por Bella, ya debe estar llegando haci que adiós- tan pronto término de decir eso se dirigió a la puerta principal y salió por esta.

Luego de que la "tía" René se fuera, Emmett dejo de arreglar la casa/mansión, para dedicarse a mirar por la ventana esperando a que llegaran su mama y su hermana.

-Está muy emocionado-dijo Rosalie mirando de reojo a su novio.

-Si… ¿Bella habrá cambiado mucho?-dijo mi hermana.

-¿A qué te refieres Aly?-pregunto Jasper.

-A que la tía René nos dijo que Bella cambio mucho y me pregunto de qué forma-dijo Alice.

-Hermanita no debió cambiar mucho debe seguir siendo la dulce y tierna Bella que conocimos hace tres años-dije dándole una sonrisa ladina.

Luego de esa corta charla nos dedicamos a mirar la televisión. Paso una hora cuando escuchamos el grito de Emmett.

-¡YA LLEGARON!-grito Emmett corriendo y ayudándonos a apagar todo y nos escondimos entre las sombras y guardamos silencio.

-¿Por qué tanta emoción?-pregunto una vos con mucho desanimo, esa debió ser Bella.

-Porque aquí está tu sorpresa-dijo la vos de René y escuchamos como entraban a la sala y prendimos las luces.

-¡BIENVENIDA-gritamos todos pero cuando vimos a la persona al lado de René quedamos con expresión d WTF?- ¿Bella?

-¡SI! Y ¿ustedes son?-dijo fingiendo alegría al principio. No lo puedo creer ¿esa es la inocente y dulce Bella?

La joven que estaba al frente de todos nosotros tenía el pelo ligeramente desorganizado y era de un hermoso color caoba, era de piel albina, sus inconfundibles ojos me dieron la respuesta a lo que me estaba preguntando esas orbes color chocolate eran solo de una persona…de Bella, estos resaltaban gracias a la sobra de color negro, vestía unos shorts negros medianamente cortos con una camisa a juego ambos de color negro y con una especie de chaqueta color beige/amarillo, unas medias que casi le llegaban hasta el short y unos botines de cuero negras al igual que las medias **(foto en mi perfil)**

-Bella ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes a tu padre, a tu hermano, a tus tíos y a tus amigos?- dijo René.

- René…-dijo una muy sexy Bella _"¡DEJA DE PENSAR ESO!"_ me regaño mi sub consiente.

- Dime mama Bella no René-dijo René viendo a su hija con los ojos entre cerrados.

- Está bien _mama_ si recuerdo a Charlie, pero de los demás solo tengo imágenes borrosas-dijo con indiferencia.

¿Acaso no nos recordaba? Eso es imposible ¿Cómo va a olvidar a su hermano y a sus mejores amigos? Pero en sus ojos y en sus expresiones podía notar que ella no nos recordaba y que no le interesaba.

-¿Entonces porque no me saludas?-dijo Charlie dándole un abrazo a su hija.

-Hola Charlie-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con desgana…esperen un minuto ¿Bella le dijo a su papa Charlie? ¿Quién es ella y que hizo con la Bella que queremos y se fue hace tres años a Londres?

-Bueno hija…-comenzó Charlie pero fue interrumpido por una canción que odio "my mediciné" de Taylor momsen.

- Perdón Charlie es mi celular-dijo Bella…nunca pensé que ella escuchara eso…a ella siempre le gusto la música clásica. -¿Alo? ¿Quién es y que quiere?- dijo parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Haber en primer lugar no me grites! En segundo lugar ¿cómo voy a olvidar a él tarado que tengo como hermano y mejor amigo?- dijo rodando los ojos y apoyando su espalda en la pared, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Emmett tenía en su rostro una mezcla de ira, confusión y nostalgia.

Haci comenzó una conversación entre Bella y "Félix" como ella le dijo, mientras nosotros estábamos en shock y René y Charlie furiosos por el nuevo vocabulario de su hija menor.

-MALDITO NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR HACI!-dijo furiosa por algo que le abra dicho su amigo.

-¿ya terminaste hija?-pregunto Charlie notablemente enojado por el vocabulario de su hija.

-Si…y en ¿que estábamos?- dijo desinteresada.

-Bueno como te decíamos ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen- dijo señalando a mis padres.

-¡Hola Bella que alegría volverte a ver!- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-¡Si estas muy….cambiada!-dijo Esme sin encontrar la frase correcta para describirla ahora.

-Carlisle, Esme también me alegra verlos- dijo sin sonreír o al menos creo que no lo intento.

-Bueno Bella ellos son Robert y Christina Hale- dijo René señalando a los papas de Rose y de Jazz.

-Hola Bella te extrañábamos-dijeron los dos al tiempo.

-Hola- fue lo único que se limito a decir.

-Bueno Hija ellos son…-comenzó a decir la madre de Bella pero se vio interrumpida por el celular de su hija.

-Perdón René-dijo sacando nueva mente su celular de su bolsillo.

-¡_BELLA!-_se escucharon cinco voces por el otro lado de la línea pero lo dijeron tan fuerte que lo escuchamos nosotros.

-¿Acaso ustedes no duermen? ¡Haya apenas son las 3:09 de la madrugada!-dijo con falso enojo, a sus amigos o lo que sean.

Y haci comenzó otra larga charla de ella y sus amigos y miradas entre nosotros sorprendidos que la dulce e inocente Bella dijera esas palabras (ya que ella no decía ni idiota) y miradas de pura rabia por parte de René.

-Bueno hablamos más tarde que creo que si sigo hablando, la próxima vez que me vean será en el cementerio Adiós-dijo y colgó.

-Bella dame el celular-dijo René extendiendo su mano hacia Bella para que le entregara el celular.

-¡Mmm…déjame pensarlo…NO!- dijo retándola con la mirada.

-Isabella dame el maldito celular- dijo destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

-Te dije que no te lo voy a dar haci que deja de insistir y vuelve a lo que estabas ¿si?-dijo guardando su celular. ¿Bella le respondió a René? ¿Qué paso con Bella en estos tres años?

-Como sea…Te decía que ellos son los Mellizos Cullen, Edward y Alice y ellos los mellizos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie.-dijo René sella landó nos a los 4 entre que nos quedamos parados como unos idiotas.

Ella al principio nos miro con confusión y desinterés, pero cuando nos miro a todos de pies a cabeza hubo en un momento donde creí a ver visto en sus ojos odio, reconocimiento y tristeza pero luego volvieron a ser fríos y sin emoción.

-¡Hola Bella!-dijo Alice caminando hacia ella con sus andares de bailarina y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola-dijo secamente.

-¡HERMANITAAAA!-dijo Emmett. Pero antes de que se pudiera mover de donde Emmett la levanto del suelo y le dio vueltas.

-¡EMMETT BAJAME YA!- dijo fuera de mis casillas, y hay recordé que ella odia que él le hiciera eso

-Perdón hermanita es que te he extrañado mucho-dijo poniéndola en el suelo y dándole un beso en la frente.

Bella lo vio por un momento y en sus ojos se podía ver odio puro.

-Me importa una mierda que me hayas extrañado o no, solo quiero que te graves algo en la cabeza nunca escúchame bien ¡NUNCA EN TU MISERABLE VIDA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR "HERMANITA" PORQUE YO NO SOY NADA TUYO!- dijo gritándole en la cara y haciendo comillas en la parte de hermanita, al terminar subo lo más rápido las escaleras y lo último que se escucho fue como cerró la puerta de su antigua habitación dejándonos a todos congelados en nuestros puestos.

-¿Emmett estas bien hijo?-pregunto René segundos después de la salida de hija.

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI MI PROPIA HERMANA ME ODIA?- grito mi amigo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ya Emmett tranquilo Bella debe estar bromeando ¿cierto tía René?-dijo Rose tratando de calmar a su destrozado novio.

-No Rose…me gustaría que fuera haci pero no…Hijo, tu hermana esta haci porque de seguro aun la herida no se le ha curado por completo-dijo René.

-¿Qué herida?-preguntamos mi hermana y yo.

-¿Recuerdan lo que paso hace tres años?-dijo la aludida bajando su cabeza.

-Como olvidarlo fue un día antes de que…de que Bella se fuera ¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Jasper que ya había captado lo que quería decir la mama de Emmett, al igual que todos.

-Si Jazz…Chicos, Bella aun sigue muy dolida por lo que paso ese día-dijo René mirándonos y se podían ver en sus ojos cafés pequeñas lagrimas acumulándose.

-Pero ¿no le explicaste lo que en verdad paso?-pregunto Alice.

-Trate Alice créeme lo intente cuando fui a visitarla, pero ella no quería saber nada de ustedes y en ese viaje pude ver como era su comportamiento…y por eso decidí que ella debía volver-dijo mirándonos fijamente.

-¿Cómo era Bella en Londres?-dije ya que le ponían tanto misterio a la cosa.

-Era descontrolada, iba a fiestas las veces que quisiera, llegaba a la madrugada a la casa o llegaba dos días después, en fin hacia lo que ella quisiera y siempre era con sus amiguitos los Volturi…ellos la cambiaron…cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de que Bella actuaba de esa manera le pregunte y tu vimos una discusión y no volvió si no dos días antes de que me fuera y me dijo que por si ella fuera no hubiese vuelto hasta que yo me hubiese ido pero sus amigos la trajeron…desde hay creo que nos distanciamos mas-dijo René con unas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-No lo puedo creer ¿tanto daño le hicimos para que se convirtiera en esto?-dijo Rosalie con los ojos llorosos.

-Eso no lose Rose…Voy a ir por Bella para que solucionen esto, no quiero la tercera guerra mundial en mi propia casa-dijo y se marcho al cuarto de su hija.

René Pov

Cuando termine de contarles a los chicos y a sus padres lo que paso en mi viaje, decidí subir a la habitación de Bella, para arreglar todo y que ella pudiera volver a la normalidad. Cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación, la encontré en su cama recostada, me acerque y me senté encima de la colcha morada, para poder verla mejor. Mi hija estaba acostada, tenia rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, le acaricie el pelo, e inmediatamente recordé como era ella hace tres años, ella era alegre, calmada, en fin todo lo opuesto a lo que es ahora y su cuarto lo demostraba, era Morado, Verde y Rosa, tenía una gran cama, tres espejos circulares al lado de esta, un televisor y un mueble con otro espejo circular grande…

-¿René?-dijo mi esposo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si-dije limpiándome las lagrimas que habían rodado por mis mejillas al recordar el pasado.

-Te estamos esperando junto con… ¿Bella se durmió cierto?-dijo acercándose a donde mi muy dormida hija y yo estábamos.

-Si…se ve tan calmada y tan inocente haci-dije mirando todavía a mi hija.

-Sí, tienes razón, ojala haci fuera también cuando esta despierta-dijo en forma de broma.

-Bueno dejemos que nuestra "Bella durmiente" siga durmiendo que debe estar agotada y bajemos con los demás-dije parándome y tomando la mano de mí esposo.

Bajamos y vi una imagen que me rompió mi corazón…mi hijo Emmett estaba llorando sin parar, se podía ver en sus ojos todo el dolor del mundo…tendría que hablar con Charlie y Bella para que no le dijeran nada a Emmett de que Bella se vuelve a ir en dos o tres años.

Alice Pov.

No puedo creer el daño que le hicimos a Bella, aunque debo admitir que se veía muy bien en ese atuendo…el caso es que tenemos que remediarlo, porque si no todos vamos a terminar como unos Emos y no es muy lindo que digamos ver a Emmett llorar, a Rose en estado de shock, a Jasper diciendo incoherencias y a mi hermano llorar y caminando como un león enjaulado. Cuando quite la mirada de mis cinco locos y muy depresivos amigos me di cuenta de que los "tíos" Charlie y René estaban en las escaleras y sin…sin Bella.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-dije para llamar la atención de todos.

-Está dormida Alice…mañana hablaremos con ella, pero mientras tanto ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir aquí?-dijo René.

-Yo acepto-dijimos Rose, mi Jazz y Eddie al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno si nuestros hijos se quedan nosotros también-dijo Robert por todos los demás.

Y dicho esto todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, si lose un poco raro pero es que nosotros siempre no la pasábamos en casa de alguno y ya en las tres casas teníamos habitaciones para los que se fueran a quedar. Por ejemplo en la casa Hale era una habitación con dos camas para Emm y Eddie y una de dos camas para Bella (si se nos unía) y para mí. En mi casa era igual solo que una habitación para Jazz y Emm y otra para Rose y Bella. En la casa Swan eran dos habitaciones para Jazz y Eddie y una para Rose y para mí.

Cuando mi amiga rubia y yo llegamos a nuestra habitación nos recostamos cada una en su cama. La mía era roja y la de Rose negra, la habitación era grande con paredes naranjas y con una mesita en la esquina. Rose y yo nos pusimos las pijamas y nos volvimos a recostar.

-¿Aly estas despierta?-dijo Rose.

-Si-me limite a contestar.

-Me siento culpable, ¿por nuestra culpa Bella es haci?-dijo Rose y me imagine que estaba llorando.

-Si Rose-dije en tono triste-pero mañana será otro día y ya tengo un plan para que Belly nos perdone-dije feliz

-¿Cómo se llama y de que se trata?-pregunto mi rubia amiga.

-El plan se llama "Pedir el perdón de Bells" si lose poco original pero no se me ocurren nombres geniales cuando estoy depre-dije.

-Si me doy cuenta y ¿de qué se trata?-volvió a preguntar Ross.

-Mañana lo sabrás y vámonos a dormir-dije y apague la luz y cerré los ojos…mañana va a ser un gran día y cueste lo que cueste voy a ser que Bella nos perdone y con ese pensamiento caí en un profundo sueño.

**PERDOOOOOOOOOON! Lose tarde siglos pero es que recién entre al colegio y no he tenido tiempo de nada. Tratare de subir otro capítulo lo más rápido posible & para las lectoras de Vampire 6 subiré un capitulo para el Jueves.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS "RR" & ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**


	3. Pelea,Uida,Hotel,Alex y ¿pelea?

Bella Pov.

-Bella-escuche como una vos femenina me llamaba a lo lejos y sentí como me movían suavemente el brazo, solo me limite a taparme el rostro con la almohada.

-¡BELLA!-dijo la misma vos pero más cerca y con un tono de soprano y sentí un cuerpo brincando en mi cama.

-¡RENE DEJAME DORMIR!-dije hundiendo la cara en la almohada, solo a la bruja que dice ser mi madre se le ocurre levantarme de esa manera.

-Bella no soy René soy Alice-dijo la misma vos aun saltando en mi cama…. ¡¿ALICE QUE HACE EN MI HABIITACION?

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-deje levantándome tan rápido como pude para quedar sentada.

-Pues tu mama me dijo que te despertara-dijo bajándose de mi cama y en cogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues dile a la Bruja de René que no voy a bajar y que me despertare cuando se me dé la gana ¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ!-dije gritándolo ultimo y señalando la puerta.

La estúpida con complejo de duende solo me miro con una sonrisa triste y se marcho sin decir nada y volví a acostarme en la cama y a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Alice Pov.

Al salir de la habitación de Bella, por segunda vez desde que llego me sentí triste, lo único bueno de la "nueva Bella" es que tiene muy buen gusto para la moda. Al bajar las escaleras vi a todos preparando un híper desayuno para todos, pero en especial para Bella, el primer paso de mi plan es hacer que Bella nos cuente todo lo que le gusta ahora y haci poder ir acercándonos a ella y lo bueno es que hoy estaba haciendo un hermoso y brillante sol haci que el día estaba perfecto para nadar en la piscina de los Swan.

-Alice ¿Dónde está mi hermanita?-dijo un muy alegre Emmett mirando por todos lados si había una pista de Bella.

-No va a bajar dijo y cito "Pues dile a la Bruja de René que no voy a bajar y que me despertare cuando se me dé la gana ¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ!"-dije haciendo una mala imitación de la vos de Bella.

-Típico de Bella….Emmett tráeme tu bocina de aire y un vaso lleno de agua-dijo René subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hija.

-¿Qué planeara hacer tu mama Emmett?-pregunto mi Jazz

-No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-dijo Emmett… ¡¿PENSATIVO? OMGUCCI…es el fin del mundo.

-Mejor subamos que no se que asusta mas René o Emmett pensando-dije caminando hacia las escaleras junto con los demás.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Bella, la "tía" René le pidió la bocina de aire y el vaso a Emmett y entro al cuarto de su hija. Luego ni yo misma me pude creer lo que hizo René, le tiro el vaso de agua en la cara a Bella y hizo sonar la bocina al lado de Bella haciendo que esta se despertara y callera al piso.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?-grito una muy furiosa Bella a su madre, enviándole dagas por los ojos y levantándose del suelo…nunca creí ver a Bella tan brava como ayer y hoy.

-Te vas a levantar ya Isabella y vas a bajar a desayunar ahora-dijo René muy seria.

-Jajaja… ¿Tú crees que yo te voy a obedecer a ti? Esa es una de las cosas más idiotas que he oído-dijo Bella de forma arrogante…aquí se va a armar la tercera guerra mundial.

-Pues me vas a hacer caso Isabella porque para tu desgracia y la mía soy tu madre-dijo de forma altanera y muy dolida René.

-¡PUES SI SOY UNA DESGRACIA PORQUE NO ME DEVUELVES A LONDRES DONDE SI SOY FELIZ Y NO COMO AQUÍ EN ESTE INFIERNO QUE ODIO,CON PERSONAS QUE ODIO Y DEJARON DE SER MI FAMILIA!-dijo una muy alterada Bella…creo que le afectaron las palabras de su madre.

-¡AQUÍ ESTA TU FAMILIA ISABELLA Y NO LA PUEDES CAMBIAR!-dijo René y vi como se le estaban acumulando varias lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡PORFAVOR! ¡AQUÍ YO YA NO TENGO FAMILIA NUNCA LA TUVE, SOLO TUVE UNA MENTIRA DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS! ¡LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE YO TENGO SON MIS ABUELOS QUE SON COMO MIS PADRES, Y MI HERMANO ES FELIX, MIS MEJORES AMIGOS LOS DEMAS VOLTURIS Y MIS "TIOS" SON SUS PADRES! ¡¿SABEN QUE? ¡PREFIERO TENER ESA FAMILIA HACI SEA SACADA DE LA NADA Y NO TENGAMOS LASOS DE SANGRE A ESTA QUE ES UNA MIERDA!- dijo Bella mirándonos a todos con odio y dolor…cuando ella termino de hablar ya todas las mujeres presentes estábamos llorando y los hombres sorprendidos y aguantando las lagrimas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo René.

-Lo puedo decir por que ya no soy la misma Bella que era una idiota y que tenia, sueños, no soy la misma que cuando tenía 13 años-dijo Bella ya sin gritar.

La habitación se quedo en un incomodo silencio solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y unos cuantos sollozos rebeldes que se escapaban de algunas de nosotras. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos haci, pero en un momento Bella se metió a su gigante armario (no tan grande como el mío), que parecía otra habitación donde habían metido sus maletas y salió con un unas cuantas prendas y se dirigió a su baño y cerró la puerta con ella adentro, nosotros seguíamos como unas estatuas tratando de asimilar las palabras de Bella.

Tiempo después Bella, salió con un hermoso con junto de "abbey dawn". El conjunto consistía en unos shorts negros cortos, una camisa blanca con una calavera estampada, unas botas militares que le llagaban más debajo de la rodilla y unas medias largas negras con unas líneas blancas arriba de la rodilla y un hermoso bolso negro grande con sus accesorios, afortunadamente hoy hacia sol. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi hermano abría la boca ligeramente, solo le faltaba la baba y ya…creo que voy a halar con él, Emmett lo mataría si mi hermano llega a utilizar a Bella como a las demás.

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunto Charlie por primera vez

-Lejos de ustedes-respondió Bella sacando de un bolso más pequeño dinero…como unos 600 dólares. De la chaqueta que traía ayer saco su celular.

-Bella…-comenzó Emmett pero fue interrumpido por Bella que salió de la habitación como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Todos la seguimos hasta la sala, donde ella se dirigió a un lugar específico donde se ponían las llaves de la casa y de los autos.

-¿Orangután cuál es tu auto?-pregunto Bella.

-Es el Jeep…-dijo el aludido

-Gracias-dijo Bella cogiendo las llaves del auto de Emmett y dirigiéndose a la puerta del garaje.

Emmett salió corriendo detrás de su hermana al igual que todos, y al llegar la vimos subiéndose al gigantesco Jeep de su hermano.

-Isabella baja de mi auto ya-dijo Emmy muy serio.

-No me esperen hasta mañana que llego por la maña-eso fue lo último que Bella dijo antes de encender el auto y sacarlo del garaje y perderse en el bosque.

-Emmett déjala ella volverá necesita relajarse al igual que todos nosotros-dijo René ya que Emmett pretendía ir detrás del Jeep.

Luego de eso todo entramos a la casa y desayunamos en un silencio muy incomodo…creo que mi plan no va a funcionar y eso que apenas había comenzado con él.

Bella Pov.

Después de salir del garaje con el auto del gorila, me dirigí a un claro, donde siempre venia cuando vivía aquí, al llegar estacione el auto debajo de un árbol y me dirigí hacia el centro del claro, al llegar hay caí al suelo derramando varias lagrimas. Luego de más de 4 horas lamentándome y maldiciendo al viento, Saque de un bolsillo del short mi celular y marque un número que sabía de memoria y que sabía que me atendería a cualquier hora que decidiese llamarle.

-_¿Alo?_- dijo esa vos tan conocida.

-Hola Alec-dije ahogando un sollozó.

-_¿Bells estas bien? ¿Estás llorando?_-pregunto de nuevo mi querido amigo.

-No, no estoy bien…y si, si estoy llorando, como la idiota que soy-dije mientras secaba varias lagrimas que seguían rodando por mis mejillas

-¡_¿Bells que te paso, que te hicieron esos desgraciados?-_ dijo un muy alterado Alec.

-¡_ALEC! ¿QUE MIERDA PASA POR QUE GRITAS A ESTA HORA?-_ se escucho el grito de Jane y de Demetrie.

-_¡IDIOTAS NO JODAN! ¡BELLA ESTA LLORANDO!- _grito de vuelta Alec.

_-¡¿QUE?_-dijeron a coro, luego se escucho como Jane y Alec peleaban por quien tenía el celular.

-_¡ISABELLA! ¡¿DIME YA MISMO QUE PASA? ¡NO ES NORMAL QUE LLORES! ¡TU ERES LA INCENSIBLE DEL GRUPO!_- dijo una MUY gritona Jane.

-¡YA! Estoy bien, solo que discutí con la maldita de René, y lo peor es que no sé porque lloro-dije recostándome en la hierba.

_-¿Qué te hizo es bruja?-_dijeron los tres acoro…les tengo que quitar la maña de poner el teléfono en alta vos

-En resumen me hizo entender que soy una desgracia-dije con toda la normalidad del caso.

-_¿Se puede saber que es ese escándalo?-_ dijo la vos adormilada de Heidie.

Luego de contarles todo lo que paso, se escucharon varios gritos maldiciendo a René y a todos los demás.

-_¿Bells en donde estas?-_pregunto Félix ya calmado.

-Estoy en un claro, pero voy a ir a un hotel-dije subiéndome al Jeep ya que había empezado a lloviznar.

-_¿Tienes suficiente dinero?_-pregunto Demetrie.

-Tengo 600 dólares más 300 libras que encontré en mi bolso y más lo que encuentre en el auto de Emmett. Creo que sobreviviré-dije en tono bromista.

-_Bueno Bells hablamos luego y vamos a intentar adelantar nuestro viaje una semana antes_-dijo Heidie.

-Ok bye-dije y colgué.

Luego Sali del claro y me dirigí a Seattle y busque un buen hotel, al llegar a la recepción pude ver a un tipo, viejo, bajito y muy arrugado.

-Buenos días-dijo el viejito.

-Buenos días-dijo utilizando un acento británico que me salía de vez en cuando.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar señorita?-dijo el viejito mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Necesito una habitación, hasta mañana-dije lo mas cortantes posible ya me puso nerviosa su escaneo.

-Claro ¿tiene reservación?-pregunto de nuevo poniendo sus ojos en la computadora.

-No-dije

-¿Entonces que tiene en mente señorita?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Quisiera la habitación presidencial o una parecida a esa-dije mirándome las uñas como si nada…no es que sea caprichosa y menos mimada, es que quiero ve la cara de mis "padres" cuando vean cuanto se gasta su querida hija.

-Claro señorita…-dejo la frase incompleta.

-Señorita Swan-dije aun con el acento.

-Bueno señorita Swan…tome sus llaves…su habitación esta en el último piso ¿Necesita que la ayuden con sus maletas?-pregunto el viejo.

-No gracias-dije y me encamine hacia el ascensor… mi habitación era la 913 o más conocida como la habitación presidencial.

Al entrar quede sorprendida, habían realizado una copia exacta de una de las habitaciones de "burj al arab" en Dubái, la habitación era gigante, con colores tierra, con una gran sala y una cama circular muy hermosa.

-Lindo cuarto-le hable al viento.

Puse el bolso en uno de los sofás y me encamine hacia el mini bar que había en la habitación y saque una botella de agua, cuando escuche el sonido de _"miss nothing"_ de the pretty reckless, haci que me dirigí hacia el sofá donde había puesto mi bolso y saque mi celular.

-Alo-dije tan pronto conteste.

_-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!_-dijo o más bien grito René

-¡RENE LILIAN DYWER!- dije imitando el tono de ella.

_-¡NO ME GRITES SEÑORITA!-_volvió a gritar.

-Ok como sea… ¿Qué quieres?-dije tomando un sorbo de agua.

_-¿En donde estas? ¿Por qué no has llegado a casa?_-dijo mi supuesta madre.

-Haber estoy en un hotel, y no he llegado a la casa porque dije que llegaría mañana-dije como si fuera lo más simple de este mundo.

-_¡ISABELLA TE QUIERO AQUÍ YA MISMO!-_dijo la vos de Charlie.

-Hola papito-dije en tono bromista.

_-¡NADA DE HOLA! ¡TE QUIERO YA EN ESTA CASA_!-volvió a gritar.

-Ya relájense…estoy en un lujoso hotel en Seattle, que tiene un maravilloso cuarto presidencial que es una imitación de la habitación Royal de el más grandioso hotel en Dubái-dije poniendo la botella de agua en una mesita.

_-¡ISABELLA…!-_comenzó Charlie de nuevo pero le colgué.

Me acerque a la ventana y vi que ya era de noche…vaya pase parte de la mañana y toda la tarde en el prado. Cuando me estaba quitando los zapatos, recordé que no había traído ropa para mañana, me puse rápidamente los zapatos y cogí mi bolso y Sali como alma que se la lleva el diablo del hotel. Tan pronto me subí al Jeep lo encendí y me dirigí a un centro comercial que había visto camino al hotel.

Al dejar el Jeep en el estacionamiento, vi un hermoso Porche 911 y un volvo casi al lado de la entrada del centro comercial, cuando entre busque una tienda que me llamara la atención, pase por la plaza de comida y hay los vi…los cinco estaban a tres mesas de donde me encontraba, trate de irme sin que me vieran, pero el idiota de Jasper me vio y me señalo y los demás voltearon a verme y se pararon lo más rápido posible y corrieron haci donde yo estaba y en ese momento di media vuelta y eche a correr y me metí a la primera tienda que vi.

-Buenas noches señorita, bienvenida a Eclipse ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo una señora de nos mas de 34 años.

-Si…mmm… ¿tienes algo como de mi estilo y si tienes una peluca?-dije señalando mi ropa y rogando que tuviese una peluca para poder escaparme de esos cinco, los lentes ya los tenia eran de un color verde, eran de Jane cuando quería molestar a alguien sin que supieran quien era.

-Si claro sígame…si no le molesta que pregunte ¿Por qué necesita una peluca?-dijo de nuevo buscando entre unos perchero.

-Es que, me escape de mi casa y me están buscando aquí-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Aaa…mire aquí esta nuestra nueva colección-dijo tendiéndome un hermoso conjunto de ropa negra con blanco.

-Gracias me lo voy a probar-dije tomando la ropa mi metiéndome en uno de los vestidores.

-Bueno yo voy a buscar la peluca-dijo caminando hacia otro lugar de la tienda.

Cerré con pestillo la puerta y me cambie, el conjunto era muy bello, unos tenis negros y unas medias rojas con negro, los shorts negros, con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, definitivamente esto me lo ponía, hoy para salir de aquí y para mañana, me puse los lentes de contacto que era de un bello verde casi parecido a los ojos de los mellizos Cullen.

-Mira aquí está la peluca-dijo la dependienta pasando una peluca rubia un mechón adelante y el resto de la peluca ondulado dándole un aspecto salvaje.

-Gracias-dije terminando de ponerme la peluca.

-Por nada-dijo de nuevo.

Sali del vestir, y la dependienta quedo sorprendida por el cambio.

-Demasiado cambiada ¿verdad?-dije en forma de broma

-Si…cualquiera pensaría que eres otra-dijo aun sorprendida-¿Cómo se llaman los que te están buscando?

-Creo que los conoces son los Cullen, los Hale y el lamentable de intento que tengo como mellizo Emmett Swan-dije acomodándome la ropa.

-Haci ellos vienen a menudo por aquí….haci que tu eres la famosa Bella Swan…mucho gusto Alex-dijo sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Alex-dije sonriendo-bueno será mejor que me vaya-dije dándole 100 dólares que costaba todo lo que me trajo.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso se escullo la vos del Duende.

-¡DONDE DIABLOS SE METIO BELLA!-grito, hay sentí como se me iba todo color de la cara, de lo que recuerdo no era bueno poner a esa enana de mal genio.

-Ya Alice no sabemos si era ella-dijo Edward…jajaja si supieran que si era yo.

-Que si era Edward tu mismo la viste-dijo Emmett, Mierda si me reconocieron.

-Tienes razón-respondió el aludido.

-Alex ¿qué idioma sabes hablar?- pregunte en un susurro.

-El francés-dijo de igual forma.

-Ok…Tu solo sígueme la corriente ¿entendido?-dije en susurros nuevamente a lo que ella asintió.

-¿Alex donde estas?-dijo Rosalie.

-Aquí Ross, estoy con una clienta-dijo Alex de vuelta.

Con Alex salimos caminando, y ahí fue donde los vi iban con ropas de acuerdo con el clima, aun estaba haciendo calor.

-Hola Alex-dijeron todos al tiempo.

-Hola Chicos ya los atiendo-dijo dirigiéndose a la caja.

-¿Alex quien es ella?-dijo Jasper…que no me haya descubierto, que no me haya descubierto, rogaba en mi interior lo que menos quería era tener una pelea en una tienda.

-Una clienta Jasper viene desde Francia-dijo Alex guiñándome un ojo disimuladamente.

-Aaa…es muy linda-dijo Edward guillándome un ojo.

-Edward no coquetees con ella-dijo Alex al ver mi muy disimulada cara de asco.

-Alex je dois y aller… demain de retour…bye tous-dije en un perfecto francés. (Alex me tengo que ir... vuelvo mañana...adiós a todos)

-Sofí, d`accord, vous verrez demaind, bonne chance avec les cinq qui vous persècutent- dijo Alex poniéndome un nombre falso y con un francés inigualable y en un tono bromista. (Está bien sofí, te veo mañana, suerte con los cinco que te persiguen)

-Nosotros también nos vamos Alex, solo queríamos ver si Bella estaba aquí-dijo Emmett, mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta para salir de ahí.

-Adiós-dijo Alex.

-Hey Sofí…vous accompagner à votre voiture? - dijo Rosalie. Diablos ¿Que hago ? (Hey Sofí…te acompañamos a tu auto)

-Merci mais non merci-dije y camine lo más rápido que pude y luego corrí hasta el Jeep. (Gracias pero no)

Al estar dentro del Jeep lo encendí y me quite la peluca ya estando lejos del centro comercial, al estar al frente de un semáforo me quite las lentillas, por fin podía llegar al hotel y relajarme, ¡maldita sea! Juro que voy a matar a alguien, necesito llamar a mis abuelos para que me envíen mi moto y mis demás cosas no quiero seguir con mi cuarto de color morado.

Al llegar al hotel subí al ascensor y al llegar a mi piso me encerré en mi habitación, me quite la ropa que tenia puesta y la deje en el sofá para ponérmela mañana y me puse la ropa con la que Sali de casa y caí en un profundo sueño.

Rosalie POV.

-Buenos días-dije bajando las escaleras de mi casa.

-Buenos días-respondieron mis padres y mi hermano.

Al llegar al comedor me senté al lado de mi hermano, y una de las empleadas me trajo mi desayuno.

-Adiós hijos-dijeron mis padres al tiempo saliendo por la puerta principal. Ya que mi papa se tenía que ir a trabajar y mi mama se iba ya a la casa Cullen

-Adiós-respondimos Jazz y yo.

Cuando mis padres se fueron todo quedo en un muy incomodo silencio. No podía dejar de pensar en donde demonios esta Bella, y porque esta haci es que acaso no se da cuenta de que eso paso hace 3 años….3 AÑOS POR DIOS, ahora gracias a eso Bella nos odia y ya no es mi pequeña Bella que la tenía que proteger de todo y se sonrojaba, que era tímida, ahora es todo lo contrario, al pensar eso un suspiro salió por mis labios.

-¿Pensando en Bella hermanita?-pregunto Jazz con una sonrisa.

-Si… ¿Cómo sabes eso?-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Somos mellizos además creo que Bella esta en las mentes de todos nosotros-dijo con un aire intelectual.

-Pienso igual…además me preocupa que no sabemos nada de Bella desde que se fue con el Jeep de Emmett-dije antes de meter en mi boca una cucharada de cereal.

-Aaa….sobre eso Emmett ayer llamo cuando tú estabas dormida….dijo que Bella esta en un hotel en Seattle y que no nos preocupemos.-dijo mi hermano con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Luego de esa charla nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos para alistarnos para salir a reunirnos con los demás…hoy hacía mucho calor haci que hoy sería un día de piscina en casa de los Cullen. Me metí en mi ducha y al salir me dirigí a mi armario, para elegir mi ropa.

-Rose…ya me voy, quedamos con los chicos de encontrarnos en la cancha de soccer.-dijo mi hermano por el otro lado de la puerta.

-Entendido-dije cogiendo unos shorts de jean, una camisa blanca de tiras con un cinturón pequeño café y encima una azul a cuadros más grandes abiertos, unas chanclas azules y un bolso azul.

Al salir de mi cuarto me dirigí al garaje y me subí a mi hermoso BMW rojo y me dirigí a la casa Cullen. Al llegar me baje del auto y llame a la puerta, cuando se abrió un borrón negro y pequeño se abalanzaba hacia mí para darme un abrazo.

-¡ROOOOSEEE!-dijo mi pequeña amiga.

-Hola Aly-dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Pasa-dijo soltándome y hay pude ver la ropa que traía, era una hermosa blusa blanca con un toque beige, unos shorts negros, unos hermosos tacones negros y sus accesorios dorados, muy al estilo Alice.

-Gracias peque-dije entrando.

-Vamos rápido-dijo la duende jalándome hacia el patio trasero donde estaban todas nuestras madres.

-Hola Ross-dijeron las tres.

-Hola-respondí solamente.

Hay pude ver cómo estaban vestidas, René traía un vestido gris a cuadros muy pequeños, con un cinturón café con unos leguins negros y una baletas negras. Esme traía un vestido negro con blanco en la parte de abajo y unas flores negras con unos tacones. Y mi madre traía un hermoso vestido gris con bordes negros y unas baletas negras. **(Fotos en mi perfil)**

Seguimos hablando durante horas hasta que escuchamos el timbre y René salió corriendo hacia esta.

-ISABELLA ¿Por qué TARDASTE TANTO?-dijo una muy furiosa René a….BELLA. Alice y yo nos vimos y salimos corriendo hacia esta

-Hay no exageres-dijo entrando y me di cuenta de que tenia la misma ropa de Sofí cuando la vimos en la tienda de Alex.

-Hola Chicas-dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Bella ¿Dónde compraste esa ropa?-dijo Aly.

-No recuerdan ayer nos vimos, haber les refresco la memoria…francesa, rubia y oji verde-dijo caminando hacia nosotras.

-Bella ¿por qué no nos dijiste que eras tú?-dijo Alice.

-Porque no se me dio la gana enana-dijo Bella muy pagada de si misma.

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?-dijo Alice

Mierda aquí se va a armar la de Troya.

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADA ADELANTANDOME EN TODAS LAS MATERIAS POR QUE NO ESTUVE EN MEDIO BIMESTRE! PERO PORFA DEJENS SUS RR! xD**


	4. REGRESO, PELEA,HOSPITAL Y CANCION

Bella Pov

Sentí como los rayos de sol pegaban en mi rostro y abrí lentamente los ojos, al abrirlos por completo recordé todo lo que había pasado ayer y que debía llegar rápido a mi casa sino quería que mandaran al FBI a buscarme. Haci que llame a servicio a la habitación y pedí que me trajeran el desayuno, luego de de desayunar me bañe y me vestí, fui a recepción y page la cuenta del hotel.

Al estar dentro del Jeep decidí ir a dar una vuelta por Forks, pero me pareció muy estúpido ya que este pueblo no es tan grande y no debió haber cambiado nada, haci que fui rumbo a mi casa a una velocidad muy lenta para mi gusto pero no tenía prisa. Al llegar a mi casa no vi ni escuche a nadie, solo vi una nota de mi madre haci que la abrí.

_Bella si no estamos aquí estamos en la casa de los_

_Cullen te estamos esperando _

_René_

Genial ahora me toca soportar un día mas con esos ineptos, fui a la cocina cogí una Coca-cola y me subí nuevamente al Jeep y me fui a la casa Cullen, al llegar toque el timbre y una muy furiosa René me ario la puerta

-ISABELLA ¿POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO?-dijo una muy furiosa René y todas las personas que estaban hay vinieron corriendo.

-Hay no exageres-dije entrando y al parecer Rosalie y Alice se dieron cuenta de mi ropa -Hola Chicas-dije con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Bella ¿Dónde compraste esa ropa?-dijo Alice.

-No recuerdan ayer nos vimos, haber les refresco la memoria…francesa, rubia y oji verde-dije caminando hacia ellas.

-Bella ¿por qué no nos dijiste que eras tú?-dijo Alice.

-Porque no se me dio la gana enana-dije muy pagada de mi misma.

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?-dijo Alice…Ash! Es que era sorda.

-TE LLAME ENANA-dije hablando lentamente y muy alto para que eme entendiera.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-dijo y se me tiro encima y comenzamos a pelear y las demás a tratar de separarnos, lo único que recuerdo es que Alice me pego un puño o una pata en las costillas y sentí que se me fue el aire y algo caliente recorrerme la parte de las costillas izquierdas y luego todo se volvió negro.

Alice Pov

Luego de tirarme encima de Bella comenzamos a pelear y le pegue una patada en las costillas tratando de soltarme de ella y solo escuche como ella se quedaba sin aire y me soltaba pero vi algo rojo era…SANGRE y Bella cayó al piso.

-¡BELLA!-gritamos todas.

-¡HO POR DIOS LA MATE!-dije arrodillándome y moviendo a Bella…Dios respiraba pero muy cortas veces

-Charlie-dijo René llorando y hablando con Charlie por teléfono-Ven con todos rápido Bella está sangrando y se desmayo y no esta respirando bien.

-Bella si esta es una broma no me gusta-dijo Rosalie llorando al igual que todas.

-Bella despierta por favor-dijo la mama de Rose.

-Hija por favor resiste tu papa no tarda en llegar-dijo René abrazando a Bella y llenándose de sangre.

A los pocos minutos se escucho como abrían la puerta y entraban varias personas corriendo ¡POR FIN LLEGARON!

-¡¿RENE DONDE ESTA BELLA?-pregunto Charlie entrando con los demás.

-Charlie por favor sálvala ya no respira tan seguido-dijo René y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba más pálida.

-Carlisle, Robert ayúdenme a subir a Bella a algún mueble-dijo Charlie lo más rápido posible y enseguida estos lo ayudaron.

Cuando Bella ya estuvo en la cama de Rose le quitaron la camisa y hay pudimos ver que Bella tenía una venda que le rodeaba toda la parte del torso cubriendo especialmente las costillas y la venda estaba muy manchada de sangre ¡LA MATE; MATE A MI MEJOR AMIGA, LA MATE, SOY UNA ASCESINA!

-Tenemos que llevarla a el hospital ya mismo-dijo Charlie a lo que Emmett salió de su estado de shock y alzo en brazos a Bella y salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo con su hermana en brazos y la metió en la parte de atrás del Mercedes de Charlie y espero a que los hombres de la familia estuvieran adentro para irse mientras nosotras nos íbamos en el BMW de Rosalie.

Edward Pov

Estábamos jugando soccer éramos Emmett, Jasper y yo contra nuestros padres, ya estábamos en la ronda de desempate cuando Charlie tuvo que ir a contestar el celular, luego de que le colgara a René volvió con nosotros.

-¿Qué paso papa?-dijo Emmett.

-Tenemos que irnos tu hermana está sangrando, no respira bien y se desmayo-dijo caminando hacia el auto.

¡¿QUE BELLA QUE? Creo que todos reaccionamos al tiempo y salimos corriendo, al llegar a mi casa entramos como locos y vimos a René abrazando a Bella y a las demás llorando tratando de que Bella reaccionara.

-¡¿RENE DONDE ESTA BELLA?-pregunto Charlie entrando con nosotros atrás

-Charlie por favor sálvala ya no respira tan seguido-dijo René y me di cuenta de que Bella sangraba mucho

-Carlisle, Robert ayúdenme a subir a Bella a algún mueble-dijo Charlie lo más rápido posible y enseguida estos lo ayudaron.

Cuando Bella ya estuvo en la cama de Rose le quitaron la camisa y hay pudimos ver que Bella tenía una venda que le rodeaba toda la parte del torso cubriendo especialmente las costillas y la venda estaba muy manchada de sangre, vi a Alice ponerse más pálida

-Tenemos que llevarla a el hospital ya mismo-dijo Charlie a lo que Emmett salió de su estado de shock y alzo en brazos a Bella y salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo con su hermana en brazos y la metió en la parte de atrás del Mercedes de Charlie y espero a que todos llegáramos para ir con él.

Al meternos vi a Bella recostada haci que la alce, para acomodarnos mejor, Emmett conducía como desquiciado. Mientras íbamos rumbo al hospital me puse a contar las respiraciones de Bella por petición de Charlie. No iban muy bien pero me asuste cuando pasaron de 15 segundos a casi un minuto.

-Charlie, las respiraciones de Bella es de casi un minuto-dije viendo a Charlie.

-Emmett acelera-dijo Charlie

-¿Charlie estás loco? Si Emmett acelera mas acompañaremos a Bella en el hospital-dijo Robert.

-No te preocupes confió en Emmett-dijo de vuelta el aludido

Al llegar al hospital baje con Bella y una enfermera nos atendió al segundo de entrar ya que Robert había llamado antes, Charlie y Carlisle entraron, Robert no pudo entrar ya que ese no era su fuerte, Carlisle entro por ser neurocirujano y Charlie entro por ser uno de los cirujanos más reconocidos del mundo.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?-pregunto René llorando

-Ya mama tranquila esta con Carlisle y papa en cirugía creo-dijo Emmett abrazando a su madre y los dos llorando.

Haci paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche, Alice llorando y explicándonos lo que paso, Emmett gritándole algunas veces a Alice y calmando a su mama, Rosalie sin hablar pero llorando, Jazz consolando a mi hermana, Robert a Rose y a Christina y yo calmando a mi madre. A eso de las 11 de la noche salieron Carlisle y Charlie.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto una desesperada René.

-Está bien, lo que paso es que Bella ya tenía unas costillas rotas, que no habían sanado y al recibir un golpe la herida se volvió a abrir y sus costillas no se movieron pero aun les faltan como tres días y pues está bien aunque perdió mucha sangre-dijo Charlie.

Luego les explicamos cómo Bella recibió el golpe y Alice pidió perdón como unas tres mil veces

-¿Papa podemos pasar a ver a Bella?-pregunto Emmett

-Aun debe seguir bajo la anestesia pero si quieren pero no hagan mucho ruido-dijo el aludido abrazando a su esposa.

Nuestros padres se quedaron en la sala ya que ellos querían verla cuando René estuviese calmada

Al entrar vimos a Bella anestesiada en una cama con varios tubos y una bata, Emm fue el primero en acercarse y darle un beso en la frente y sentarse en la silla del lado.

-¿Cómo creen que Bella se rompió las costillas?-dijo Jasper por primera vez.

-Yo creo que Bella tiene una vida secreta donde es una espía internacional-dijo Emmett con tanta seguridad que si no supiera que es muy bruto le creería.

-Amor no seas bruto-dijo Rose cubriéndose a cara con las manos

-Si ya tenía rotas las costillas, debió ser en un accidente-dije mirando como idiota a Bella.

-Jajaja-empezó a reírse Rosalie

-¡¿COMO TE PUEDES REIR ROSALIE SI CASI MATO A BELLA?-dijo muy alterada Alice.

-Es que recordé la última vez cuando teníamos 12 que Alice creyó haber matado a Bella y que estábamos en esta misma habitación con ella y Emmett gritándole a Alice y Alice a Edward y Edward a Jasper y el a mi jajaja-dijo volviendo a reír pero esta vez con todos nosotros.

_Flashback _

-La mate, la mate-decía mi hermanita como maniática.

-Alice no te sientas culpable-dije tratando de calmarla

-¡NO LA CONSUELES EDWARD ELLA CASI MATA A MI HERMANA!-dijo un muy alterado Emmett al lado de su hermana que estaba en una camilla.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE FUE SIN CULPA!-dijo de vuelta mi hermana.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA SI NO LA HUBIESES EMPUJADO DE ESE MALDITO ARBOL!-dijo Emmett

-¡NO HUBIESE PASADO ESO SI EDWARD NO NOS HUBIESE DEJADO SOLAS!-dijo mi hermana metiéndome a la pelea

-¡FUE CULPA DE JASPER EL MEDIJO QUE LO ACOMPAÑARA A BUSCAR A ROSALIE!-dije no iba a dejar que echaran la culpa.

-¡NO ME MIREN A MI FUE ROSALIE LA QUE DECIDIO QUEDARSE EN EL INSTITUTO!-dijo Jasper

-¡PERDON POR TENER UNA VIDA SOCIAL, ADEMAS TU PUDISTE VENIR A RECOGERME SOLO!-dijo Rosalie que estaba al lado de Bella.

Y haci comenzamos a pelear hasta que Bella se despertó y nos callo.

_Fin Flashback_

-Sí y lo mejor fue que Bella ya había despertado a la mitad de la pelea-dijo Jasper

-¿Rose como supiste que esta era la habitación?-pregunto Alice ya calmada.

-¿Recuerdan el dibujo que hicimos?-dijo Rose a lo que todos asentimos, el dibujo era un árbol y alrededor nuestros nombres- Pues aquí sigue-dijo señalando el dibujo al lado de ella.

-¿Qué sigue aquí?-dijo una muy adormilada Bella.

-¡BELLITA!-dijo Emmett abrazando a su hermana

-Emmett…su-el-tame-dijo Bella sin poder respirar

-Lo siento-dijo soltándola.

-Y nunca me digas Bellita-dijo con vos muy patosa

-Entendido-dijo Emmett como soldado.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo nuestra castaña amiga.

-Alice te volvió a romper las costillas y te volvieron a operar-dijo Ross con su aire maternal.

-Mierda-dijo en un susurro.

-¡BELLA!-dijo Alice abrazándola y pidiéndole perdón.

-¿Alguien me la puede quitar de encima?-dijo mirándonos con suplica.

-Alice suelta a mi pequeña Bella-dijo René entrando.

-Lo siento-dijo Alice soltando a Bella.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?-dijo René sentándose al lado de su hija

-Confundida-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Nos podrías decir que paso?-dije Charlie

-Ok-dijo revolviéndose el pelo inconsciente mente sonreí al recordar ese tic- en una carrera en Londres hace por lo menos 9 semanas tuve un accidente en mi moto, dure 3 días en coma y el médico dijo que me partí las costillas y tuve un golpe en la cabeza que me había causado el estado de coma-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Bella ¿estás loca?-dijo Emmett conteniendo su ira.

-No estoy muy cuerda-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces por qué no nos contaste y mis padres por qué no me contaron?-dijo René acariciando el pelo de Bella

-Porque yo les dije que no les comentaran y porque no lo creí necesario-dijo mirando la pared

Bella Pov

Luego del sermón que René medio sobre que tenía que contarle todos mis accidentes ya que "mi querido" (nótese el sarcasmo) padre descubrí mis otras cicatrices y no sé cómo diablos consiguió mi expediente del hospital de Londres.

-Bueno pequeña te dejamos descansar-dijo Robert, ¿Por qué todo el mundo me seguía diciendo pequeña? La enana es Alice

-Ok, Charlie-dije llamando a mi padre

-¿Si?-dijo este

-¿Cuándo me darán de alta?-pregunte este lugar me resultaba realmente deprimente.

-Hasta que sea conveniente, por la escuela no te preocupes ya estas inscrita y aplazaron las clases para dentro de tres días haci que tranquila que podrás irte en mínimo dos días-dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente.

-Hoy nos quedaos aquí con Bella-dijo Alice creo que se siente muy mal porque yo esté aquí.

-¿Están seguros?-pregunto Esme

-Si haci pasamos tiempo de calidad con Belly-dijo el idiota de Edward pasándome un brazo al rededor de mi cuello.

-Tienes tres segundos para que quites tus asquerosas manos de mi si no quieres que darte sin brazo -dije mirándolo con odio, tan pronto dije eso quito el brazo como si se quemara.

-Hay pobre Eddy-dijo Emmett

-Adiós-dijeron todos los adultos.

-Bella toma te han estado llamando como locos-dijo mi madre entregándome mi celular.

-Gracias-dije y salió de ahí

Al ver las llamadas perdidas me quede en un estado de shock ¡TENIA 90 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS Y 12 MENSAJES DE TEXTO!

-Tengo amigos raros-dije suspirando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Jasper.

-Porque son raros-dije de forma neutral.

Antes de que alguien más preguntara algo marque el número de Alec

_-¿Bella?-_pregunto mi muy querido amigo.

-Hola Alec-dije aun con la maldita voz medio adormila

_-¿Bella porque no nos contestabas?-_dijo preocupado

-Estaba en cirugía-dije rogando porque no armara un escándalo

_-¡¿QUE ESTABAS EN DONDE?-_grito por la otra línea

-Estaba en cirugía recibí un golpe en las costillas que me rompí y pues me tuvieron que volver a operar pero estoy bien-dije tranquila

-_Bella_ _por favor mantente sana y salva hasta la otra semana_-dijo y me lo pude imaginar frotando su cara con una de sus manos.

-Si papa-dije en tono bromista

-_Isabella estoy hablando enserio_-dijo utilizando mi nombre completo

-_Está bien Alec, Oye no es justo que ese sea tu nombre_-dije haciendo un puchero

-_En tu cara Swan y no hagas pucheros_-dijo, definitivamente el me conoce mejor que nadie.

-Si, oye hablamos luego y no les digas nada a los demás por favor-dije mirando un extraño dibujo en la pared

-_Ok adiós_-dijo y colgué

-¿Emmett qué es lo que está en la pared?-pregunte

-Es el dibujo que hicimos cuando Alice te tiro del árbol-dijo mirando muy mal a Alice y esta agacho la cabeza

-No me acordaba-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward

-¿Qué?-dije apartando mi vista del dibujo

-¿Si tu montas moto donde esta?-dijo Cullen, recordándome que tenía que llamar a mis abuelos para que la enviaran.

-En Londres, no me dejaron traerla porque según todo el mundo me volvería a lastimar-dije bufando y cruzándome de brazos.

-Aun sigues siendo terca-dijo Alice ocultando una risa

-Sí y tu una enana hiperactiva-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¡OYE! No te metas con mi estatura y para tu información lo mejor viene en envases pequeños-dijo sacándome la lengua.

-Como digas-dije jugando con mi celular

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio cuando comenzó a sonar una canción muy hermosa que me recordaba a como era antes, si no estoy mal esa era la canción que compartía con Rosalie

-¿Esa no es I Feel unpretty/Pretty?-pregunto Rosalie leyéndome la mente.

-Creo que si-dijimos todos.

_(Rosalie) _I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you

Look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair

Same old me again today heeaay

_(Bella)_ My outsides are cool my insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you

I've tried different ways but it's all the same

At the end of the day I have myself to blame

I'm just tripping

_(Las dos)_ Chorus

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that mac can make

But if you can't look inside you find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty, oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright

_(Bella)_ Never insecure until I met you now I'm being stupid

I used to be so cute to me just a little bit skinny

_(Rosalie)_ Why do I look to all these things to keep you happy?

_(Bella)_ Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me heeey

_(Rosalie)_ My outsides look cool my insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you

_(Bella)_ I've tried different ways but it's all the same

At the end of the day I have myself to blame

Keep on tripping

_(Las dos)_ Chorys

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that mac can make

But if, you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty, oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright

_(Rosalie)_ And I pity, _(Bella)_ any girl who isn't me tonight

_(Rosalie)_ Oh oh oh-oh ... _(Bella)_ tonight

(Repeat)

_(Las dos)_ (I feel pretty)

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

(Oh so pretty)

_(Las dos)_ You can fix your nose if he says so

(I feel pretty and witty and bright)

You can buy all the make-up that mac can make

But if you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty but unpretty

Termine de cantar junto con Rosalie dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta, esa canción siempre me identificaba antes, pensaba que Rosalie era hermosa y que yo era todo lo contrario pero eso se acabo.

-¿Qué no puedo cantar?-dije

-No, si puedes cantar pero es que nunca te escuchamos-dijo Emmett

-Bueno ya me escucharon-dije dejando el celular en la mesa y acomodándome para dormir.

Rosalie Pov.

Luego de cantar junto con Bella esta se quedo dormida.

-Cambio mucho-dijo mi novio

-Si, ya no es mi inocente, torpe y muy tierna Bella-dijimos Alice y yo.

-Bueno inocente y tierna no, pero muy linda si y además aun no sabemos si ya no es torpe-dijo Edward acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

-Quietas las manos Cullen-dijo mi osito.

-¿Qué hice Emmett?-dijo el idiota del hermano de Alice

-Oye me bien Edward mantente alejando de mi hermanita por que ella no es ninguna de tus amiguitas ¿Me entiendes?-dijo Emmett de forma amenazante.

-Entiendo, además Bella no es como las otras ella fue y es mi mejor amiga-dijo mirándola con ¿Amor? No debe ser una ilusión Edward Cullen es el jugador del pueblo él nunca puede amar a alguien aparte de su familia.

Luego del arranque de celos de Emmett, seguimos conversando sobre el instituto, y luego seguimos a Bella al país de los sueños.

_**PERDOOON! LOSIENTO TANTO, ES QUE ESTOY EN EPOCA DE EXAMENES PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO, GRAX A TODAS POR SUS "RR" Y PORFA DEJEN UN RR! XD LAS QUIERO! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie Pov.

-¡ROOOOOSEEEEEEEEE!-escuche como Alice gritaba para levantarme.

-Alice cállate, vas a despertar a Bella-la regaño cariñosamente mi hermano.

-Pero si no despierta, ¡ROSALIEEEEEEE!-grito en mi oído la muy…la muy ella, haciéndome caer de donde estaba.

-¡MARY ALICE CULLEN!-dije muy furiosa.

-Rosalie, cállate-dijeron todos.

-¿Por qué?-dije, tratando de no matar a Alice.

-Bella sigue dormida y dudo que la quieras despertar-dije mi querido novio que estaba al lado de su hermana.

-Ya, no vuelvo a gritar…Perdón-dije pisando a Alice "sin culpa"

-Me las pagaras Hale-dijo en un susurro.

Solo le saque la lengua en respuesta y me acerque a la cama donde estaba una Bella muy dormida.

-Pobre, debe ser muy difícil para ella regresar aquí-dije con un aire maternal que solo ella podía sacar en mí.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Emmett, mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo de Bells.

-Porque, piensen, se fue hace 3 años por esa idiotez que hicimos, cambio de escuela, dejo a sus amigos, todo lo que conocía esta en otro continente casi al otro lado del mundo, prácticamente esta sola-dije arropándola con las que habían en la cama de Bella.

-Pero nos tiene a nosotros-dijo Alice muy triste.

-Hermanita, ¿Crees que después de lo que paso hace 3 años volverá a ser nuestra amiga? Yo no lo creo-dijo Edward, entristeciendo mas a Alice.

-Lose-dijo está bajando la cabeza.

-¿La despertamos?-pregunto mi hermano cambiando de tema.

-La vez pasada, casi nos mata, dejemos que se despierte solita-dijo Alice dando pequeños saltos en su lugar.

Luego de calmar al duende, charlamos un poco sobre tonterías, como las compras que haría Alice, como había cambiado Bella, las "amiguitas" de Edward (cabe decir que este se puso histérico), las porristas, etc.

-Oigan ¿les parece si cuando Bella ya esté bien vamos a jugar Beisbol?-pregunto una muy animada Alice.

-Si-respondimos todos.

-Con tal de que Bella no se caiga todo estará perfecto-dijo Jasper, a lo que todos reímos.

Luego vimos como Bella se comenzaba a remover, eso quería decir que se estaba despertando.

-Buenos días-dijimos todos al tiempo cuando ella abrió sus ojos.

-Buenos días-dijo entre un bostezo.

-Ya era hora que te despertaras-dijo Alice saltando hasta ella y abrazándola.

-Alice, ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!-grito Bella haciendo que Alice se separara de ella.

-No grites-dijo Alice sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Como sea, tengo hambre-dijo tratando de quedar sentada en la cama.

-Déjame ayudarte-dije

-Gracias-dijo ya acomodada.

-Hermanita ya llamo a una enfermera para que traiga comida-dijo Emmett como un niño pequeño, corriendo fuera de la habitación.

-¿Seguros que él es mi hermano?-dijo Bella tan pronto Emmett salió.

-Pregúntale a René-dijo Edward.

-¿Preguntar me qué?-dijo la aludida entrando con un GRAN carrito de comida y obvia mente este tenía MUCHA comida.

-¿Qué si estas un 100% de que Emmett es mi hermano?-pregunto Bella, mientras cogía un jugo del carrito, al igual que todos cogíamos algo.

-Bella, Yo sé reconocer a mis hijos, además se parece mucho a tu abuelo-dijo René abrazando a mi osito que acababa de llegar.

-Si, además Bells somos MELLIZOS, nos parecemos-dijo Emmett, tratando de parecer ofendido.

-No creeré nada hasta que no tenga los resultados de una prueba de ADN-dijo una muy decidida Bella.

-Bella, tú no cambias-dijo su madre entre risas.

-¿Cómo esta mi princesita hoy?-dijo Charlie entrando.

-No me digas princesita, y estoy bien-dijo Bells.

Bella Pov.

-¿Cómo esta mi princesita hoy?-dijo Charlie entrando.

-No me digas princesita, y estoy bien-dije.

-Ok, _princesita, _tengo tu expediente aquí y los resultados de tu costilla-dijo el ser que se hace llamar mi padre utilizando de nuevo ese estúpido apodo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi expediente?- dije terminando el panecillo que había tomado del carrito.

-Cada vez que cambias de clínica envían tu expediente, así que ¿Cómo alguien en tres años puede pasar tanto tiempo en un hospital?-pregunto medio en broma medio enserio Charlie.

-Fácil, eso pasa si alguien se la pasa en carreras y peleas callejeras-dije como si nada.

-Bella, has tenido 10 fracturas, 3 cirugías, 18 esquinces y 1 estado de coma por 3 días-dijo mi papa leyendo mi expediente médico.

-Y eso da un total de 32 vistas al hospital con 3 días en el-dije sonriendo.

-¡BELLA!-dijeron todos los que estaban en la habitación

-¿Qué?-dije inocentemente

-¿Te sientes orgullosa de eso?-pregunto Emmett controlando su furia.

-Que te importa, no eres nada mío para reclamarme, es mas ninguno de ustedes tiene ese derecho-dije.

Luego de eso, todos se quedaron callados y no volvieron a hablar, solo Charlie que me dijo que mañana podría ir me de aquí.

Todos se fueron a sus casas y me dejaron es este mugroso lugar, vi un rato televisión y me puse a pensar en todo lo que dijeron cuando creían que me había dormido, que había cambiado, se que cambie…pero todos tiene algo de culpa, ellos fueron los que me dijeron "mis errores", cambie por ser aceptada, por recibir _"amor",_ pero algo que aprendí fue "_CUANDO TE DICEN QUE CAMBIASTE FUE PORQUE DEJASTE DE VIVR COMO ELLOS QUIEREN, Y COMENZASTE A VIVIR LA VIDA COMO TU QUIERES" _**( esa frase me la dijo una de mis amigas) ** con ese pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Bells, Hija despierta-escuche como me llamaban a lo lejos.

-5 minutos más-dije tapándome la cabeza con las cobijas.

-Vamos, bella durmiente, pensé que te querías ir de aquí-dijo la misma vos pero moviendo mi hombro.

-Esta bieeeeen-dije quitándome las cobijas perezosamente.

-Sabia que te despertarías con eso-dijo René de forma burlona.

-Aja, ¿Ya me puedo largar de aquí?-dije frotándome los ojos.

-Báñate, vístete y cuando estés lista yo regreso con tu papa, para sacarte de aquí-dijo René ayudándome a parar, al entrar al baño, me ayudo a quitar la ropa y la fastidiosa venda que estaba cubriendo las cicatrices.

-Ok-dije antes de que ella cerrara la puerta del baño, al abrir la ducha sentí como el agua caliente me ayudaba a relajarme, al salir de la ducha pude ver una maleta con ropa adentro de seguro René la metió mientras me bañaba, pero antes me volví a poner una nueva venda.

La ropa que había adentro era muy linda, pero no muy a mi estilo, era un jean negro, con una camisa blanca con un estampado negro, un chaleco felpudo y unas botas hasta debajo de las rodillas ambos de color blanco y también había una cinta o una blanca que me la puse alrededor de mi frente y mi pelo, y unos guantes cortos hasta medio dedo y al igual que lo otro son de color blanco. **(Foto en mi perfil) **

Al salir me encontré con TODAS las mujeres de las diferentes familias (Hale, Cullen y Swan).

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Alice cuando me vio salir.

-¿Por qué gritas?-preguntamos todas excepto Esme.

-¡BELLA TE VES DI-VI-NAAAA!-comenzó a brincar como loca.

-Ok… ¿Ya me puedo ir?-dije sentándome ya que seguía un poco débil.

-Ya viene una enfermera para poder llevarte al auto-dijo mi "madre".

-¿Por qué una enfermera?-dije.

-Bells no estás en la mejor condición del mundo, necesitas ayuda para salir de aquí, así que ella viene con una silla de ruedas-dijo Christina.

Solo me limite a bufar y a seguir sentada, hasta que por fin a la idiota de la enfermera le dio la puta gana de aparecer, me ayudaron a sentar en la silla de ruedas y nos dirigimos a la salida. Gracias a Dios no tuvimos que esperar hasta llenar las cosas de salida, ya que Charlie las había llenado desde muy temprano.

-¡HERMANITAAAAAAAA!-grito Emmett tan pronto salimos del hospital mientras corría hacia donde estábamos

-¿No puedes pasar 5 minutos sin gritar? ¡Y YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS HACI!-dije tapando mi rostro con mis manos.

-Perdón, pero es que ¡YA SALISTE DEL HOSPITAL!-dijo Emmett, gritando.

-Cállate que todo el mundo nos está viendo-dije mirando a las demás personas que estaban en ese estacionamiento.

-Pero…-comenzó a hablar mi hermano pero lo interrumpió una mano que se poso en su boca.

-Emmett cállate-dijo mi madre, aun con su mano en la boca de su hijo.

-Creo que sería más útil un pedazo de cinta-dije mientras me ayudaban a subir al auto de Emmett.

-No, ya probamos eso y no sirvió-dijo Jasper, desde el puesto del copiloto.

-Créanme con migo si funciona eso-dije sonriéndole a "mi hermano", (que sorprendentemente estaba en el puesto del piloto y callado) de la forma más diabólica del mundo.

-Bella, deja de sonreír así-dijo Rosalie a mi lado con una cara llena de miedo que se llevaba el óscar.

-Acostúmbrate-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Por qué eres tan ofensiva?-dijo Edward desde el baúl del auto, haciéndome medio brincar en mi puesto

-¿Qué demonios haces hay metido?-dije.

-Me obligaron a meterme acá, para que estuvieses mas cómoda-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Awww!, pobre Bebe, le toco ir atrás…..ojala frenemos y una de las herramientas de Emmett de pegue en la cabeza-dije sonriendo inocentemente.

-Eres taaan graciosa-dijo con sarcasmo y dándome la espalda.

-Lose, siempre me lo dicen-dije encogiéndome de hombros y dirigiéndole una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¡EMMETT VAMONOS!-dijo el duende, cerrando la puerta y medio brincando en su asiento.

La respuesta de Emmett fue pisar el freno casi hasta el fondo, a la mitad del camino recibí una llamada de René.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije mirando por la ventana.

_-¡PASAME A TU HERMANO!-_grito en respuesta.

-Emmett la bruja quiere hablar con tigo-dije tendiéndole el teléfono.

-Ponlo en altavoz-dijo sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera.

-Ok-dije para poner el celular en altavoz.

-¿Qué pasa mama?-pregunto Emmett

_-¡EMMETT SWAN DYWER, BAJA LA VELOCIDAD EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡RECUERDA QUE TU HERMANA ACABA DE SALIR DEL HOSPITAL, NO DEBES CONDUCIR COMO UNA MANIATICO!-_grito como loca, dejándonos a TODOS sorprendidos y me incluyo en el todos porque NUNCA la había escuchado tan furiosa.

-E-está bien-dijo Emmett bajando automática mente la velocidad.

-Mas te vale-dijo para luego colgar.

-Wow…Ya sé de dónde Sacaron el carácter-dijo Jasper refiriéndose a mi hermano" y a mí, luego de un minuto de silencio

-Nunca la había visto tan…furiosa-dije saliendo de mi estado de Shock, mi "madre" siempre ha sido una persona muy calmada, bueno excepto cuando pelamos las dos pero nunca le había gritado así a Emmett.

-Yo si-respondieron los cinco al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuándo?-dije mirándolos a todos.

-El mismo día en que te fuiste-dijo Alice mirando sus pies.

-Nos dijo o más bien grito que por nuestra culpa su hija se había ido-dijo Rosalie abrazando a Alice, que había empezado a llorar, de un momento a otro sentí las ganas de abrazarla y de llorar.

-Emmett para-dije sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Por qué?-dijo, pero no paro el auto.

-¡SOLO PARA EL MALDITO AUTO!-dije luchando con las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir… ¡¿Qué MIERDA ME PASA?

-Bella estamos en medio del bosque-dijo Edward, luego de que Emmett detuviera el auto y me bajar.

-Solo voy a caminar y la casa no esta tan lejos-dije, sin parar

-Bella no estás en condiciones de…-comenzó a hablar Emmett, pero lo corte.

-¡MIREN, VOY A ESTAR BIEN Y EL QUE SE ATREVA A SEGUIRME LE ARRANCO LOS BRASOS Y SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VEA EL SOL!-grite, mirándolos a todos con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas. Luego me volteé y seguí mi camino.

¡¿QUE MIERDA ME ESTA PASANDO? Jure no volver a sufrir por ellos, por todo lo que paso ese día, ¿Por qué estaba llorando ahora?, no puede ser de dolor, deben ser de odio…si eso Isabella está llorando de Odio, porque es lo que ellos se merecen que los odias con tu alma.

Luego de dar una vuelta por el lugar, para aclarar mi pensamiento (Claro que no fue tan larga, ya que mi costilla me estaba doliendo), volví a lo que se podía llamar una casa. Donde me estaban esperando, pero lo que me encontré fue la escena más cómica y confusa del mundo:

Emmett estaba sentado en las escaleras mirando sus pies, mientras que René le gritaba como la histérica que es, Charlie calmando a su esposa, Christina y Esme mirando hacia el bosque cada nada, Robert y Carlisle, mirado sus celulares, Rosalie y Alice llorando, Jasper y Edward caminando de un lado para el otro como leones enjaulados.

-¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR QUE SE BAJARA DEL AUTO? ¡UN OSO SE LA PUDO AVER COMIDO!-escuche como René le gritaba al pobre de Emmett, que estaba a punto de llorar

-¡COMO SI AQUÍ HUBIESE OSOS!-grite desde donde estaba para que me vieran y me escucharan.

-¡BELLA!-gritaron todos y corrieron hasta donde estaba.

-¿Bella estas bien? Te juro que tu hermano va a estar castigado una buena temporada ¡EMMETT AGRACEDECE QUE TU HERMANA ESTA BIEN! ¡TE JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LE PASE ALGO Y TU ESTES HAY PARA EVITARLO TE CASTIGO POR UN AÑO!-dijo René mientras de abrazaba.

-¡BASTA! ¡ME CANSE DE QUE SIEMPRE LO QUE LE PASE A BELLA SEA MI CULPA! ¡ME CANSE DE QUE SIEMPRE TENGA QUE HACERLO TODO BIEN Y QUE LA PEQUEÑA BELLITA SE PUEDA TIRAR DE UNA CANTILADO Y LO QUE HACEN ES CONCENTIRLA, MIENTRAS QUE SI ALGO LE PASA O COMETO UN ERROR, A MI ME ECHAN TODA LA MALDITA CULPA Y ME GRITAN COMO DESQUICIADOS!-grito fuera de sí Emmett.

-Hijo relájate…-comenzó Charlie, pero Emmett lo corto

-¡NO ME VOY A RELAJAR! - volvió a gritar Emmett, y luego entro a la casa cerrando la puerta de un solo portazo.

-Voy a hablar con él-dijo Rosalie, pero antes de que diera un solo paso la cogí del brazo.

-No, creo que yo debo hablar con él, soy la única que puede hablar con él en estos momento-dije mirando los a todos.

-Trata de ser delicada-dijo Rosalie, a lo que rodé los ojos.

Al entrar a mi casa, me dirigí al cuarto de Emmett, y ¡SORPRESA! La puerta estaba cerrada.

-Emmett, abre-dije tocando la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

Seguí, llamado y tocado la puerta por unos 3 minutos, hasta que me harte.

-¡EMMETT O ABRES ESA PUERTA DE MIERDA O TE JURO QUE TU COLECCIÓN DE BOB ESPONJA MUERE!-dije pegándole a la puerta más fuerte.

Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió, ¿Seguía teniendo esa colección? Eso si es raro.

-¿Se puede saber porque le dijiste todo eso a René?-dije entrando y cerraba la puerta.

-Me canse, Bella ¿Por qué a ti todos te perdonan y te aceptan todo?-pregunto mientras abrazaba a su muñeco de esa esponja amarilla con risa de Gay.

-Porque soy la menor y tienen miedo de que por mi "rebeldía" me lastime y te tratan así porque, creo que te siguen echando en cara lo que paso hace tiempo y que me haya ido de acá-dije sentándome a su lado.

-No entendí nada-dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Haber, descerebrado, todos piensan que tu pudiste evitar que me fuera y no han olvidado lo de hace 3 años y que si me protegen y andan todo el tiempo pendientes de mi voy a volver a ser la de antes, por "la presión de grupo" –dije haciendo las comillas en algunas partes.

-Esperan que te ayude a ser la misma de antes y me culpan de que ye hayas ido-dijo mirándome, creo que por fin entendió algo.

-Exacto-dije jugando con las cobijas.

-Pero yo no quise que te fueras-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No, eso ya no tiene arreglo-dije riendo triste mente

-¿Por qué, me echan la culpa y quieren que te proteja? – dijo confundido, Yo ya decía que algo así no podía durar tanto.

-Ya te lo dije, piensan que si estas sobre mi todo el tiempo volveré a ser la misma de antes y René y Charlie sienten odio hacia ti, porque me fui-dije tapándome la cara con las manos.

-¿Por qué no me quede callado?-dijo mirando el techo, como si estuviese hablando co Dios.

-Porque, tú al igual que yo actuamos por impulso y ese día estabas muy furioso al igual que los demás-dije mirando hacia otro lado, los recuerdos volvían y dolían.

-Bells, yo lo…-comenzó pero lo volví a cortar.

-No, digas que lo sientes, ya no podemos volver al pasado y evitar que eso pasara-dije levantándome de la cama.

-Ojala pudiéramos hacer eso-dijo mirando sus manos

.-Basta de lamentos, ahora ve y pide les disculpas a Charlie y René-dije antes de salir del cuarto.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, donde se encontraban Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward.

-¿Cómo está Emmett?-pregunto Rosalie tan pronto me vio.

-Supongo que bien, ya está más tranquilo-dije abriendo la nevera y sacando un jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué te dijo?-volvió a preguntar.

-Mira, imitación de Barbie, yo se que él es tu novio y todo pero déjalo respirar y si, el está bien pero no te voy a contar lo que me dijo, eso es entre nosotros dos, así que más te vale dejarlo por un momento tranquilo y dejar de actuar como una Barbie cosa que es imposible o te juro que el va a terminar con tigo-dije cogiendo el vaso donde había servido mi jugo y salí de ahí.

Jasper Pov

Luego de que Bella le dijera eso a mi hermana, la cocina quedo en silencio, mientras todos nos girábamos a ver a Rosalie que se estaba tornando de color rojo por la ira.

-¿Rose estas bien?-pregunte acercándome a ella.

-¡LA VOY A MATAR!-dijo Rosalie avanzando para ir por Bella, a lo que Edward y yo reaccionamos a cogerla y ella quedo pegándole puños y patadas al aire.

-Rose cálmate-dijo Alice, pero al ver que esta no se calmaba le pego una cachetada-¡ROSALIE LILIAN HALE, TE CALMAS O TEJURO QUE QUEMO TODA TU COLECCIÓN DE DIOR!-grito mi novia asustando a mi hermana.

-¿Ya estas calmada?-pregunto Edward.

-Sí, suéltenme-dijo y la soltamos inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?-pregunto mientras caminaba como un león enjaulado.

Luego de un lenguaje nada adecuado para menores de edad por parte de mi hermanita, la logramos tranquilizar y decidimos volver a la sala, donde estaban todos los adultos y Emmett.

-Hola-dijo Emmett saludando como niño pequeño.

-Hola-respondimos todos y empezamos a charlar con todos, hasta que me di cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-pregunte mirando a todos lados.

-En su habitación-dijo Charlie, pero tan pronto como termino de decir eso se escucho el grito de la pequeña Swan. Todos nos miramos y subimos corriendo.

-¿Bells qué pasa?-pregunto Carlisle, viendo al igual que todos el desastre que estaba frente a nosotros, el cuarto de Bella estaba lleno de ropa, los cuadros que habían estaban caídos, Bella estaba gritando como loca mientras hablaba por su celular.

-¡¿QUE?-comenzó a gritar como loca Bella.

Bella Pov.

Luego de decirle eso a la imitación de Barbie subí a mi habitación, durante unos minutos escuche música, tire al piso toda la ropa "vieja" y metí la nueva, pero luego decidí llamar a cualquiera de los Volturi.

_-Alo_- respondió un nervioso Félix.

-Félix ¿Estás bien?-pregunte.

_-¿Qué?...este…si estoy bien, ya te paso a Alec_-dijo rápidamente

-Hola Bells-dijo Alec.

_-_Alec ¿Qué mierda está pasando?_-_pregunte conteniendo mi furia.

-_Nada, este…Demetrie quiere hablar con tigo_-dijo con nervios ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

_-Hola Bellita, ¿Cómo has estado?-_ dijo Demetrie.

-Me dices ya mismo que esta pasando o te juro que nunca vas a tener hijos-dije ya medio furiosa.

-_Estrellamos tu Aston Martin_-dijo súper rápido, grite y sentí como alguien entro a mi cuarto

-¡¿Qué?-grite. Mi preciado Aston Martin murió por culpa de esos ineptos, mi bebe.

-_Lo sacamos para dar una vuelta, y pues estábamos peleando por quien usaría el auto hoy y nos desviamos de la carretera y nos estrellamos contra un árbol_-dijo nervioso.

-¡¿QUIEN LES DIO PERMISO PARA SACAR MI AUTO?-volví a gritar dándome cuanta de que tenia visitas que me miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-_Nadie_-dijo en un susurro.

-Más les vale que mi auto este bien para cuando ustedes vuelvan o si no les juro que los mato-dije en el tono mas sombrío que pude, luego colgué.

-¿Hija que paso?-pregunto René.

-Que los idiotas que tengo por amigos estrellaron, mi preciado Aston Martin-dije medio llorando, ese auto era mi vida mis abuelos me lo habían regalado para mi cumpleaños número 16.

-¿Tienes un Aston Martin?-dijo Edward con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, me lo dieron a los 16-dije como si estuviese hablando del clima.

-¿A ella porque le dan un Aston Martin y a mi un Volvo?-dijo como niño pequeño.

-Porque soy más responsable, no lo utilizo tanto y creo que en tu Volvo te has tirado a más de una de tus amiguitas-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Cállate Swan-dijo "amenazante".

-Muérdeme-dije retándolo con la mirada.

-Ya, niños relájense-dijo Esme.

-Te lo regalaron tu abuelos ¿Cierto?- dijo Charlie con los ojos entre cerrados, la relación de mis abuelos y Charlie no era la mejor del mundo.

-Si, por ti aun seguiría con esa vieja Pick-up-dije recordando la camioneta que tenía antes, ni siquiera se podía llamar esa cosa camioneta, eso era más bien chatarra.

-Ni la utilizaste-dijo en defensa.

-Si, me la dejaste conducir cuando tenía 12 y solo iba a 20 km/h-dije matándolo con la mirada.

Luego de una batalla de miradas (en la cual salí victoriosa), Charlie se rindió y salió murmurando maldiciones de mi auto.

-Voy por tu padre-dijo René saliendo detrás de su esposo. Luego los demás adultos se fueron de mi habitación dejando a Emmett (que estaba haciendo jugando con mi lámpara haciendo sombras), Jasper (mirando mi librería), Edward (murmurando por lo bajo), Alice (mirando la ropa en el piso) y a la Barbie (mirando sus uñas)

-Bella ¿Qué hace tu ropa tirada en el piso?-pregunto Alice.

-Esa, ropa es vieja ya me ti la que traje de Londres-dije tirando al piso una camisa rosada que estaba en mi cama.

-Esa te la regale yo-dijo una muy seria Rosalie.

-Con mayor razón la voy a botar, Barbie-dije cogiendo unas tijeras, rompiendo la camisa.

-¡ESA CAMISA ERA UNA ORIGINAL DE GUCCI!-dijo abriendo sus ojos.

-Bien dicho ERA, Barbie-dije terminando de romper la camisa, mientras Rosalie estaba MUY roja de rabia.

- Aquí venia otra pelea- pensé mirando con burla a la Barbie.

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! REGRESE LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO, LO SIENTO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA, PERO ACA ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, PORFA DEJEN "RR" ¡LAS ADORO! **


	6. ESCUELA, BORRACHA Y ¿LADRON?

Jasper Pov.

Luego de uno hora escuchando a mi hermana y a Bella insultarse entre sí, juro que a mis cortos 16 años nunca había escuchado a alguien utilizar un vocabulario tan inapropiado para una joven o para cualquier persona como lo hizo Bella.

-¡BUENO YA BASTA!-grito Emmett luego de ver que su hermana y novia estaban a punto de lanzarse contra la otra.

-¡ELLA COMENZO!-dijeron al tiempo.

-¡ME IMPORTA QUIEN COMENZO! ¡AHORA COMPORTENSE COMO PERSONAS DE SU EDAD NO COMO NIÑAS DE 3 AÑOS!-grito Emmett, NUNCA lo había visto tan bravo o histérico lo describía mejor.

Luego de eso, mi hermana salió de la habitación de Bella roja de la ira y murmurando cosas intangibles y Emmett salió detrás de ella.

-Idiotas-murmuro Bella sentándose en su cama, volviendo a coger las tijeras que había dejado en su cama y comenzó a cortar diferentes prendas que se encontraban en el piso.

-Bella dame esas tijeras-dijo mi novia.

-¿Por qué debería?-pregunto Bella cortando unos jeans, creo que era para ponerlos como una pantaloneta.

-Porque estas cometiendo crímenes de moda-dijo rapándole las tijeras de las manos.

-Como sea, hasta mañana-dijo Bella acostándose en su cama.

Luego de eso, nos fuimos todos para nuestras casas, solo quedaba esperar lo que pasaba con Bella en estos días.

Bella Pov.

Pasaron los días y ya me encontraba en condiciones de tener una "vida normal". Luego de la pelea con Rosalie alias "Barbie", nuestra relación se volvió…más complicada.

-¿Lista para tu primer día de clases en Forks?-pregunto "mi madre" entrando a mi cuarto cuando me estaba terminando de peinar.

-Ni que fuera para tanto- respondí tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes que a tu hermano y a tu padres les va a dar un infarto si te ven así?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

- Con Emmett ya ni nos hablamos, su "Barbie" le prohibió hablarme, además me da igual lo que digan él y Charlie-dije dejando el cepillo en la mesa.

-Bella…-comenzó pero la corte de inmediato, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre la opinión que tenían de mi o de mi lenguaje.

-Me da igual lo que opinen-dije cogiendo mi maleta de la cama y saliendo de mí cuarto.

-¡BELLA BAJA YA!-grito desde el primer piso el descerebrado que resulto siendo mi hermano, que estaba con sus amigos y su Barbie desde hace 20 minutos.

-Pensé que ya no me hablabas-dije bajando las escaleras.

-Wow-se escucho como decían los hermanitos Cullen y Alice, Rosalie solo se limitaba a mirarme sorprendida.

-¡¿QUE HACES VESTIDA ASI?-gritaron Emmett y Charlie.

-Pues ni modo que me fuera al instituto en pijama-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Qué tienes puesto?-pregunto Emmett.

-Se llama falda, camisa y chaleco-dije señalando mi falda azul oscuro casi gris, mi camisa azul y mi chaleco negro.

-¿Está haciendo demasiado frio para usar eso no crees?-pregunto Charlie.

-Por eso llevo medio pantalón, botines, un abrigo y una bufanda- dije rodando los ojos.

-¡VE A CAMBIARTE!-gritaron los dos al tiempo.

-El abuelo me dejaría ir así, al instituto-dije sabiendo que si comparaba a Charlie con mi abuelo, me dejaría ir como quisiera.

-Creo que se les hizo tarde, así que Bella te vas así-dijo furioso, ¡JA! Sabía que eso funcionaria.

-Adiós-dije sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta principal. Al salir me senté en uno de los escalones de la casa esperando a los demás, ¿Por qué el instituto esta tan lejos?, fácilmente me hubiese podido ir caminando, pero con tacones, caminado por el bosque y parte de la carretera de Forks, no era capaz de hacer eso aprecio mucho mis pies como para lastimarlos.

Deslice mi mano al bolsillo de mi abrigo y saque una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor, pero justo cuando iba a sacar el cigarro para encenderlo, escuche una vos que me llamaba.

-¡BELLA YA NOS VAMOS!-grito la duende de Alice desde unos 20 pasos desde donde me encontraba ¿Cuándo sacaron el auto?

Camine hasta ellos, hasta que llegue a estar el frente de auto de Emmett.

-¿Lista para el instituto?-pregunto Jasper

-No es como si fuera a ver a la realeza- dije mientras me subía al puesto del co-piloto y bajaba la ventana.

-Hay voy yo Isabella-dijo Rosalie.

-¡LAS BARBIES HABLAN!-dije con burla.

-Cállate y muévete-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Lo siento pero DESDE HOY me voy acá, ¿Por qué no vas y le haces compañía a Edward en el baúl?- dije recordando que Edward hace unos días se fue en el baúl del auto.

-Rosalie, no seas bebe y vete atrás-dijo Emmett viendo que su novia iba a replicar.

La Barbie de mercado abrió los ojos, casi parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos y murmuro algo que no era apto para menores de edad y se fue histérica hacia atrás ¡TOMA ESO BARBIE BARATA!

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Edward desde el baúl, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Sí, quiero ir a ver a los idiotas que eran mis compañeros-dije con sarcasmo, abrochándome el cinturón.

-Bella, ahora tienen las hormonas mas alborotadas así, que contrólate no quiero presenciar una muerte-dijo Emmett cuando ya el auto estaba en marcha.

-Como digas-dije mirando por la ventana y sin saber porque sentí mariposas en mí estomago cada vez que sabía que nos acercábamos al instituto.

-No estés nerviosa, va a estar todo bien-dijo Alice poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-No estoy nerviosa, además quita tu mano de mi hombro no quiero que se me pegue la idiotez-dije sin mirarla.

-Bella…-comenzó Emmett con vos de reproche.

-¡TU CALLATE Y SIGUE MANEJANDO!-grite abriendo los ojos, que estrés que me estén regañando todo el tiempo.

Luego de eso el Jeep se quedo en silencio, un silencio que la hueca de Rosalie.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?-pregunto.

-¿De qué hablas?-le devolví la pregunta.

-¿Por qué nos odias?-pregunto mirándome.

-Fácil, ustedes destrozaron mi vida-dije alzando los hombros.

-¿Destrozarte la vida? Bella, fuimos tus hermanos, tus amigos, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te destrozamos la vida?-pregunto con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas.

-Porque me lo demostraron hace 3 años-dije bajando del auto que se había detenido en el estacionamiento de instituto.

-¿Recuerdas donde está la oficina de la señora Cope?-pregunto Emmett.

-Si- dije y empecé a caminar hasta el interior del instituto. A la mitad del camino oí como los cerdos de Tayler, Erick, y Mike, me silbaban, idiotas, los ignore y seguí mi camino.

Edward Pov.

Luego de que Bella se fuera hacia la oficina de Cope, comenzamos a hablar hasta que llegaron nuestros "amigos"

-¿Vieron a la chica nueva?-pregunto Tayler

-¿Cuál?-pregunte, rogando para que no fuera Bella

-Esa, la de la falda azul, que viene para acá-dijo Erick señalando a Bella.

-Esta muuuy buena-dijo Newton, desnudándola con la mirada.

-¡DATE POR MUERTO NEWTON, ELLA ES MI HERMANITA!- grito Emmett mientras Jasper y yo lo reteníamos para que no matara al idiota ese

-¡¿ESA ES BELLA?-gritaron todos y todas

-Si, llego ayer, me sorprende que no lo sepan-dijo Rosalie abrazando a su novio para calmarlo

-Aléjense de ella-dijo Emmett en un susurro ya que su hermana menor venia hacia acá

-¿Ya fuiste a la oficina de Cope?-pregunto Alice, tratando de que Bella no se diera cuenta de nada.

-Si, ¿Dónde está mi maleta?-pregunto mirando su horario

-En el auto, pero primero déjame ver esto-dijo Alice quitando el papel de las manos de Bella, mientras esta se acercaba al auto.

-Cierren la boca antes de que entre una mosca-dijo Bella mirando a los demás con burla

-¿B-Bella?-pregunto Jessica, sorprendida y asustada.

-Stanley-dijo mirándola con odio y burla

-Así que volviste-dijo Newton, escaneándola con la mirada

-Si, Y eso no les interesa-dijo cogiendo su maleta

-Bella tienes todas tus clases con nosotros-dijo mi hermana saltando en su lugar

-Que infierno-dijo quitándole el papel a mi hermana y caminando hacia el interior del instituto

-Emmett-lo llamo Newton

-¿Si?-dijo este.

-¿Me matarías si salgo con tu hermana?-pregunto mirando a Bella que estaba hablando por celular

-Mira Mike, si te acercas a ella te mato y eso va para todos -dijo Emmett con cara de asesinó y con una mano en el hombro de Newton y hacia más presión en el.

-Vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clases - dijo Rosalie y detrás de ella se fueron Alice, Jasper y Emmett claro que este con cara de "los voy a matar"

-¿Cuando la vas a poner en tu lista?- pregunto Erick

-Nunca, Bella es como mi hermana-dije

-Vamos Edward, eres el único al que Emmett no mataría si se acostara con ella-dijo Tyler

-Cállense la boca y vamos a clases-dije mata dolos con la mirada, como se les ocurre pensar en eso, Bella es como mi hermana, una hermana muuuy linda

Emmett POV

Eso idiotas, como pueden decir eso de mi hermanita, afortunadamente se callaron cuando ella llego, porque si los escuchara los mataría

-¿Bella esta fumando?- pregunto Alice de repente

-Esa no es Bella, ella no fumaría-dijo muy seguro Jasper

-Mi hermana sería incapaz-dije viendo como la persona que estaba fumando expulsaba todo el humo , definitivamente esa no era mi hermana, ella sabe todo lo que causa el cigarrillo

Alice POV

No me interesa lo que hayan dicho Emmett y MI Jasper, yo sabía que esa era Bella

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto mi querido Jazz.

-Vayan a la clase, yo ya los alcanzo- dije caminando hacia donde estaba Bella, cuando vi que ellos ya no se encontraban por el corredor corrí hasta haya

-¿Fumas?-le pregunte con cara de disgusto

-Si-dijo mientras exhalaba todo el humo

-Es imprudente fumar acá- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-En mi anterior instituto me encontraron junto con unos amigos drogados, creo que si me encuentran fumando no me mataría-dijo terminando su cigarro y tirándolo al piso y pisándolo con sus hermosos zapatos.

-¿Consumes drogas?-pregunte asombrada, Bella era la persona que nunca pensó en drogas ni en fumar

- Pocas veces lo he hecho-dijo parándose de las escaleras

-¿Porque lo haces?-seguí preguntando

-¿Fumar o Drogarme?-pregunto

-Las dos-dije parándome y caminando con ella para ir a la clase de Biología

-Me gusta, además ya me acostumbre-dijo antes de entrar al salón

-Señorita Cullen ¿se puede saber donde estaba?-pregunto el maestro, claramente muy enfadado.

-Me estaba ayudando, no encontraba el salón creo que estaba al otro lado-respondió Bella, claro que estaba mintiendo nunca habían cambiado los salones, al menos durante estos 3 años

-¿Señorita Swan?-pregunto asombrado el profesor Banner.

-La misma-dijo restándole importancia.

-Tome su antiguo asiento-respondió mirando a Bella ¡VIEJO VERDE!

-¿Con Cullen?-pregunto Bella con asco

-Si-dijo simplemente

Bella solo se fue a la mesa donde estaba mi hermano.

-Señorita Cullen ¿se va a quedar parada hay toda mi clase?- me pregunto el señor Banner

-No señor-dije y me dirigí a mi mesa atrás de la de Bella donde Rose me esperaba

-¿Donde estabas? Porque no me creo que estabas ayudando a Bella, ella sabe dónde queda todo- pregunto Rosalie

-Te cuento luego, tengo que contarles algo sobre Bella, especial mente a Emmett- le dije en un susurro, les tenía que contar lo que estaba haciendo Bella.

La clase de Biología paso entre regaños hacia Bella ya que se la pasaba enviando mensajes de texto, encendiendo el mechero y tratando de quemar el cuaderno de mi hermano e incluso en una ocasión saco su encendedor y trato de quemarle el pelo y argumentando que era sin intención alguna y/ que eran accidentes.

-Emmett controla a tu hermana casi me quema mi pelo- dijo Edward mirándose al espejo, cuando ya estábamos guardando las cosas de biología en nuestros casilleros.

-Edward deja de mirarte en ese espejo que por cierto es MIO-dijo Rosalie quitando el espejo y guardándolo en su casillero.

-Voy por Bella-dijo Emmett, viendo a su hermana hablar con Ángela Weber y Ben Cheney

-¡NO!-grite tan pronto Emmett termino de hablar

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron todos

-Tengo que contarles algo MUY importante-dije mientras me aseguraba de que Bella ni nadie estuviese cerca como para escuchar.

-Habla duende-dijo el egocéntrico de mi hermanito

-Bella fuma y consume drogas-solté en un susurro

-¡¿QUE?-exclamaron todos al tiempo, mientras cerraban al tiempo sus casilleros

-Cállense- les dije por lo bajo

-Alice mas te vale que no sea una broma-dijo Emmett

-No lo es, ella misma me lo confirmo-dije con cara de perrito abandonado

-¿Que te dijo exactamente?-pregunto mi Jazz

-me dijo que ella fumaba y que en su otro instituto la habían encontrado con unos amigos consumiendo drogas y que las consumía algunas veces- dije mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas.

-Tengo que hablar con mis padres-dijo Emmett sacando su celular del bolsillo

-¡NO!- grite - Tenemos que hacer una intervención con Bella- sacando las cosas para francés.

-¿Que propones?-pregunto Rose

-Simple, llevarla a la clase del Señor Barrymore-dije cerrando el casillero y Mirando los a todos con una sonrisa inocente, el Señor Barrymore, era uno de los "consejeros" de la escuela y su especialidad era el tema de las drogas y demás.

-Esta bien, pero si no funciona tu plan, hablamos con mis padres-dijo Emmett para luego ir donde se encontraba Bella, platicando animadamente con Ángela, al parecer aun eran amigas.

-Hola-saludamos todos luego de que Emmett trajera a su hermana

-Hola-respondió ella mirando su celular

-Bella, ¿No le vas a pedir perdón a Edward?-volvió a preguntar su hermano

-No-dijo

-Bella...-le dijo Emmett con tono de reproche

-Ok, Edward siento casi haberte quemado el pelo-dijo mirando a los ojos.

-No hay problema-dijo mi hermano con la sonrisa preferida de Bella, o con la que era su favorita.

-Y también lamento que solo tengas una sola neurona-volvió a decir Bella, ya se me hacia raro que no saliera con sus comentarios

-Swan Cállate-dijo mi hermano "bravo", pero todos sabemos que el no puede estar bravo con su "Belly"

-Oblígame- dijo Bella, retándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno ya los dos-dijo Rosalie viendo que iban a empezar una pelea.

-Vamos a la clase de francés-dijo Jazz, sonriendo al ver como Bella le sacaba la lengua a Edward, como una niña pequeña, lo único malo es que le hizo una no muy linda señal con su dedo del medio.

Todos comenzamos a caminar, cuando llegamos, Bella nos tuvo que salvar de que nos castigaran diciendo que le estábamos enseñando parte de la escuela ya que ella no recordaba mucho donde estaban las aulas y que su mapa se había perdido, claro que nos especifico que ella lo hacía solo porque, sabía que a ella también la castigarían.

La clase paso muy tranquila ya que Edward y Bella no se sentaron juntos y sorprendentemente Bella sabe hablar MUY bien francés, pero eso ya lo sabíamos desde la vez que se "escapo". A la hora del receso, Bella se veía como en otro planeta.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte

Bella POV

Al entrar a la cafetería, todos los recuerdos volvieron a mí, volví a ver los a todos pero los de hace 3 años, incluso me vi a mi

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Alice

-Si-respondí medio ida

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo recibí un mensaje de Jane

_" Hola Bells  
Te aviso que tu Aston Martin ya está en el taller ¡y que en una semana estamos en Forks!  
Te extrañamos maldita sádica  
Att: Los Volturi "  
_  
-¿Tu novio te envió un mensaje?-pregunto Alice

-¿Que?-pregunte

-¿Tu novio te envió un mensaje?, es que tienes una sonrisa-dijo Rosalie de nuevo, la Barbie de mercado ya me había vuelto a hablar desde que me pidió ayuda en la clase de ingles ya que el Señor Berty, era muy estricto en su clase.

-¡¿TIENES NOVIO?-gritaron todos los de la mesa.

-Tenia, y el mensaje era de una amiga y me hizo reír-dije extendiéndole el celular a Alice y a Rosalie para que lo vieran

-¿Porque te dijo maldita sádica?-pregunto Rosalie

-Lo dice de cariño-Dije cogiendo mi celular y le respondí a Jane

_"Hola Jane  
Tu y Heidi recogen mi auto no dejes que los idiotas se acerquen a él y los espero en una semana  
Los extraño demonios.  
Att: Bells"  
_

-¿Bella como te fue en Londres?- pregunto la zorra de Lauren

-Genial- dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi botella de agua

-¿Que hiciste haya?-volvió a preguntar

-¿Lauren eres detective?-pregunte

-No-respondió

-Entonces no te metas en mi vida y Cállate de una vez- dije mientras cogía la botella de agua, junto con mi manzana y me paraba.

Las clases siguieron, malditamente aburridas, todo lo que dicen yo ya lo he visto. A la hora del almuerzo no me sentía con ánimos de seguir aquí, todos los recuerdos me mataban.

-Emmett dame las llaves del auto-dije al llegar a la mesa donde los "populares" estaban.

-No, ¿Como nos devolvemos a casa?-dijo el idiota

-Me vale una mierda, ahora dame las llaves-dije mientras golpeaba mi pie contra el piso.

-No, Isabella-dijo serio

-Ok-dije mientras sacaba mi celular y llamaba a mi padre

-¿Bella que pasa?-pregunto

-Papa, me quiero ir, nunca debí haber vuelto a Forks-dije empezando a llorar, claro que las lagrimas eran falsas

-¿Porque lo dices? Hija tranquila-dijo preocupado, ¿Como alguien como él puede ser tan ingenuo?

-Porque me siento mal aquí, Emmett me grita, me trata súper mal y me siento como hace 3 años ¡QUIERO VOLVER A INGLATERRA! -dije medio gritando lo ultimo y "llorando"

-Hija tranquila, pasaje a tu hermano- dijo bravo

-Ten-dije mientras le pasaba el celular y sacaba mi estuche de maquillaje para arreglar lo que se me había corrido

-Pero papa, me pide las llaves del Jeep... Yo le digo a alguien...si papa-dijo Emmett y luego colgó

-¿Que te dijo mi "papi"?- dije con sarcasmo

-Ten las llaves, Tayler nos llevas a mi casa- dijo entregándome las llaves y ordenando le a Tayler que los lleve.

-Gracias- dije cogiendo las llaves y saliendo lo más rápido de ahí

Cuando salí del instituto, decidí ir a una velocidad "prudente" ya que necesitaba pensar

-Hola René- dije al entrar a la casa

-Hija ¿Estas bien?- respondió

-Si- dije mientras subía las escaleras

Al entrar a mi cuarto, me metí en mi cama y a los pocos minutos me quede dormida.

Alice POV

Luego de que Tayler nos dejara en la casa Swan, entramos y Emmett salió corriendo al garaje para ver su Jeep

-Esta completo- dijo volviendo a entrar a veces pienso que ama ese Jeep más que a Rose

-Hola chicos- dijo René

-Hola- dijimos todos

-¿Donde está el pequeño demonio?- pregunto Emmett refiriéndose a su hermana.

- No le digas así a tu hermana, y está dormida- dijo René mi tras se sentaba en el sofá- ¿Se van a quedar a comer?- pregunto René a lo que todos asentimos

Luego nos quedamos hablando un largo tiempo mientras, Emmett se atragantaba con papas fritas y un montón de chatarra.

-Emmett, come como una persona decente-dije mientras apartaba la vista de mi amigo.

-Alice pero tengo hambre-dijo luego de haber pasado todo esa chatarra.

-¡SOLO COME BIEN!-grito Rose.

-Lo siento amor-dijo Emmett.

-Y ya sabemos quién tiene los pantalones de la relación-dijo Bella, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y entraba a la sala.

-¿A qué te refieres demonio?-dijo Emmett.

-Que los pantalones o las riendas de la relación las lleva Rosalie-dijo Bella mientras se sentaba.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-replico Emmett.

-¿No?-dijo Rose, dándole una mirada que daba miedo

-Sí, Cielo-dijo el oso, con la cabeza gacha.

-Te tienen dominado-canturreo Bella, en un susurro mientras jugaba con su cabello, haciéndonos reír a todos.

-¿No tienes que ir a hacer brujería o algo?-dijo Emmett mirando mal a su hermana.

-Sí, tengo que preparar un hechizo, para levantar a los muertos-dijo Bella levantándose del sillón en el que estaba.

-¡MAMA, BELLA VA A LEVANTAR A LOS MUERTOS!-grito Emmett.

-¡BELLA!-grito devuelta René.

-¡¿QUE?- grito Bella

-¡NO ASUSTES A TU HERMANO!- dijo René a lo que Bella rodo los ojos.

-Pensé que querías, que reviviera a tu conejito-dijo Bella mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Lo harías?-pregunto Emmett con esperanza en la voz y le iluminaban los ojos de alegría.

-No-dijo riéndose y subiendo las escaleras.

-Bella ve a cambiarte y baja para cenar-dijo René, cuando su hija estaba a la mitad de las escaleras.

-Ok-dijo simplemente.

-¿Se van a quedar a dormir?-pregunto René.

-Si tú nos dejas-dije poniendo mi carita de perro abandonado en la lluvia.

-Vayan a cambiarse-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Gracias-dijimos todos y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos, o en otras palabras para ponernos las pijamas.

Mi pijama consistía en una camisa en cuello "V" rosa claro manga corta y con una pequeño corazón plateado a un lado y un short de un rosa más oscuro.

-¿Lista Rose?-pregunte saliendo del baño.

-Si-dijo con su hermoso pijama, que era un vestido azul y verde corto, con tres pequeños botones en la mitad, muy lindo **(fotos en mi perfil).**

Cuando salimos, de nuestra habitación nos encontramos con los chicos que llevaban una camisa manga corta y un pantalón a cuadros, lo único que cambiaba de sus pijamas eran los colores la de Emmett es roja, la de Edward es azul y la de mi Jazz es verde.

-Emmett llama a tu hermana-dijo René saliendo con un hermoso vestido negro largo, un cinturón con una hebilla plateada **(foto en mi perfil)**

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Emmett viéndola con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Tu padre me invito a salir a comer, ahora ve y llama a Bella-dijo René, a lo que Emmett subió las escaleras, luego empezamos a escuchar ruidos y los gritos de Bella.

-¡BAJAME TROGLODITA!-grito Bella ya que Emmett la estaba cargando sobre su hombro.

-Mama, Bella está loca -dijo Emmett mientras bajaba a su hermana, que al estar en el piso perdió el equilibrio pero por suerte Edward, la logro atrapar y me di cuenta que tenia puesto su pijama, este era morado con una camisa de tiras y un short **(foto en mi perfil)** .

-¿Bella que estabas haciendo?-pregunto la "tía" René (les decíamos así al papa de los otros 4 así, desde los 5 años).

-Nada-dijo Bella trabándose un poco.

-Dios, Emmett sube a la habitación de Bella y busca, si hay botellas con licor-dijo René mientras sentaba a su hija y Emmett subió las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Tía qué pasa?-pregunto Rose

-Estoy segura de que Bella se emborracho-dijo René mientras guiaba a su hija a uno de los sofás.

-Voy por un vaso de agua-dijo mi hermano.

Emmett Pov.

Luego de que mi madre me dijera que fuera a la habitación de mi hermana comencé a buscar alguna botella, y mi búsqueda no tardo demasiado ya que a los 5 minutos ya tenía 3 botellas una de Whisky escoses que solo estaba hasta la mitad, otra de Grand marnier un coñacs y un Cointreau un licor obtenido de un naranjo, cabe aclarar que las dos últimas estaban completas.

Baje las escaleras con las 3 botellas en mis manos, al llegar me encontré a mi hermana MUY feliz, ya sé qué clase de ebria es ella, una ebria feliz.

-Mira mama-dije entregándole las botellas.

-¿Bella te tomas te la mitad de la botella de Whisky?-pregunto mi madre, mirándola sorprendida.

-No-dijo mi hermanita, con la lengua un poco enredada y tratando de parecer seria, pero en realidad estaba que estallaba en carcajadas.

-¿Entonces porque esta botella medio vacía?-pregunto mi mama como explicándole a una niña pequeña.

-Porque ayer me tome un poquito y ahorita me tome el resto pero llego el mastodonte y no me dejo terminar mi botella-dijo de forma inocente mientras Edward la abrazaba mientras intentaba que se tomara el vaso de agua que el tenia en su mano.

-¿Hija en cuanto se te pasa la borrachera?-pregunto mi madre ya que mi padre había tocado la bocina del auto anunciando que ya había llegado y que mama tenía que bajar.

-En una o dos horas-dijo mi hermana a lo que todos la vimos raro excepto a mi mama.

- Ya de tantas borracheras sabe cuando se le pasa el efecto-dijo mi mama para que no estuviésemos tan perdidos.-Edward lleva a Bella a su habitación o que se quede aquí, lo importante es que duerma y cuando se despierte dejen mucho café en la cocina, adiós-dijo y salió por la puerta principal.

-Déjala hay Cullen-dije mirando mal a Edward.

-Ok, Bella tomate el agua-dijo Edward.

-¡NO!-dijo como niña pequeña.

-Bella tómatelo y luego te vas a dormir-dije mientras la paraba del sofá para poder pasarla a otro para que pudiera dormir cómoda.

-Saben que el agua no hace ¡NADA!-dijo mi hermanita abrazándome mientras la llevaba al sillón al lado de la chimenea.

-Puede que no, pero te puede quitar ese aliento a trago-dijo mi Rose con una manta en su mano para arropar a Bella. Mi hermanita era la única en sacar el espíritu maternal de Rosalie y eso me encantaba ya que por mas peleas que tengan por su carácter explosivo se que se quieren.

Luego de que Bella por fin se tomo el vaso de agua, acepto dormir un rato, y cuando se quedo dormida todos nos quedamos viéndola como tarados. Pero me di cuenta de que Edward la miraba con ¡¿AMOR? , no, eso sí que no, Edward no va a jugar con mi hermanita, como lo hizo con las otras.

-Cullen, aléjate de mi hermana, no quiero matarte-dije mirándolo.

-Entendido-dijo dejando de ver a mi hermana.

Luego nos fuimos a comer y a ver televisión, luego de eso nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones a dormir, claro que subimos a Bella a su habitación.

A eso de las 3 de la mañana, escuche un ruido que venía de abajo, así que Salí de mi habitación con un bate de Beisbol, y al estar en las escaleras me encontré con Jasper y con Edward, que al igual que yo venían con los bates de Beisbol que usábamos cuando jugábamos a las afueras de Forks.

-¿Escucharon el ruido también?-pregunte en un susurro.

-No, Emmett estamos aquí a las 3 de la mañana para ir a jugar un partido en pijama-dijo en un susurro y lleno de sarcasmo Jasper.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Alice en susurro detrás de su hermano y con Rose a su lado.

-Suban-dijimos los tres al tiempo en el mismo tono.

-No-dijeron las dos.

-Nos quedamos aquí, además Bella no está en su cuarto-dijo Rose mirándonos preocupada.

Al escuchar eso, los tres salimos corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¡AAAAAAAAA!-grito Bella en la cocina.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-grite, tirando el bate.

-Es mi casa, mi cocina y puedo estar aquí cuando quiera-dijo mi hermana mientras llenaba una taza con café.

-Nos mataste del susto-dijo Alice.

-Lo siento y gracias por el café-dijo para salir.

Todos nos miramos y la seguimos.

-Bells está haciendo mucho frio aquí afuera-dije mientras ella se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la piscina, lose raro una piscina es Forks, pero era útil cuando hacía calor.

-El frio me calma-dijo simplemente mientras tomaba su café.

-Lo había olvidado-dijo Edward sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué estabas en la cocina?-dije.

-Me desperté, gracias a que recibí un mensaje diciendo que mañana no había clases y me dolía la cabeza, así que decidí bajar a preparar café y ¡SORPRESA! Había café ya preparado y se me callo un jarrón o algo que había hay-dijo terminando el café.

-¡¿MAÑANA NO HAY CLASES?-preguntamos todos.

-¡SHHHH!, me duele la cabeza y si hasta revise la pagina del instituto y decía que se cancelaban las clases porque unos estudiantes habían incendiado uno de los laboratorios y que el incendio se propago hasta la mitad del instituto-dijo sonriendo.

-¡BELLA!-escuchamos el grito de mi mama.

-¡AFUERA!-grito esta en respuesta.

-¡DIME QUE NO TUVISTE NADA QUE VER CON EL INCENDIO!-grito mi mama al llegar al jardín, con el pelo un poco revuelto y con sus zapatos en la mano.

-¡NO! Y te agradecería que no gritaras porque me duele la cabeza-respondió mi hermana.

-¿Saben quien fue?-nos pregunto luego de que abrazo a Bella, diciendo que por fin algo malo no era su culpa y Bella solo hacia círculos en sus sienes.

-Los raritos del instituto-respondimos a coro.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Bella.

-Los raritos, se unen para fumar, drogarse y esas cosas y hasta participan en carreras clandestinas- dijo Alice con asco, pero a mi hermanita se le iluminaron los ojos.

Bella Pov

Cuando la duende hablo sobre los "raritos", menciono las cosas que más me gustan, y van agarradas de la mano con lo que yo llamo diversión.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!-me grito en advertencia René.

-Hace unos días me decías que querías que tuviese amigos y creo que los encontré-dije levantándome para ir a mi habitación.

-Pero amigos normales-dijo René, a lo que me voltee y la mire fijamente.

-Para mí eso es normal y por cierto, antes de venir debiste arreglarte, digo al menos para disimular un poco que tu y Charlie estuvieron planeando darnos a el orangután y a mí un demonio al que tendríamos que llamar "hermano" o "hermana"-dije sonriendo y saliendo del jardín, para regresar a mi habitación y al estar dentro de esta quede sumida en un profundo sueño.

**LOSIENTO TANTO, PERO ME QUITARON MI COMPUTADOR Y HASTA HACE DOS DIAS LO RECUPERE, PROMETO SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS MAS RAPIDO, ¿ME MERESCO ALGUN "RR"? LAS ADORO.**


End file.
